Lunar Lights
by halowenjo
Summary: Summoner Seth join the institute of war in hopes to escape his past, but when that past is entwined with his future he is forced to go back. Seth meets Diana and discovers himself, deep down, something has awakened. Someone is out to get Seth, and with the help of his companions he will uncover the truth. (Rated M for Gore/Violence, Explicit Language and Sexual Scenes)
1. Chapter 1: Rise

**CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

I looked down at the crumpled map in my hand, the bold "Institute of War" was etched in with red ink with a circle demonstrating it was just up ahead. I squinted in the blistering heat, up the dirt track a small carriage was trotting towards me, an odd little man sitting on the front.

"Excuse me sir!" I called out, waving the map in my hands. The man tensed, grabbing a hold of the reigns and picking up speed. The carriage zoomed past me, blowing dust into my face. I used my arm to shield my eyes as the dust settled, a thin layer covering my body. I looked in the direction of the carriage as the man stuck a finger up, flipping me off.

"Bastard" I muttered, dusting my clothes down. I continued walking in the direction of the institute, hoping that another, less aggressive carriage would come along. Unfortunately I had no such luck, the dusty road remained silent, nothing but the sound of gravel crunching beneath my feet. Under the blistering sun I began to tire quickly, sweat pouring down my face. Through the shimmering air I could see the Institute as it sat atop the crossroads. It would only take another 4 hours or so of walking.

* * *

"You there! Silly man!"

I turned around, hearing someone yell, it sounded vaguely Freljordian.

"Yes you!"

"Where are you?" I asked, twirling around in confusion at the invisible voice.

"To your left!" I looked over to my left, nothing but empty space.

"Walk forward!' he said, a head popped out of thin air, looking over at me with a smile. A moustache proudly presented just above his lip. I walked over to him, reaching towards his face as it disappeared. I reached in, and to my surprise my hand disappeared from view. The deeper my hand went in the more I felt tingly. With a jolt I felt someone grip my hand, yanking me forward. I fell down to my knee's looking at the cobblestone beneath me. I looked up, a large shirtless man was standing there, his hand extended towards me. Taking his hand he hoisted me up, putting me on my feet

"What is your name?" the man asked, clapping me on the back.

"It's Se-" I said as I looked in front of me. A cobblestone was laid out all the way to institute, vendors and shops alike littered the path way, people standing out the front of their stalls and selling various goods. The sun wasn't as strong in this magical pathway.

"Se?" he asked, chuckling.

"Seth, my name is Seth." I answered finally, taking in my surroundings.

"Good to meet you Seth!" he laughed heartily, stretching out his arm in an arc.

"You walk silly path" he said, slipping his hand back out as it disappeared.

"This path much better!"

"This one does seem to a lot less hot" I laughed, taking a step forward. The cobblestone was a god send, compared to the unforgiving gravel of the last path.

A commotion up ahead caught our attention as one of the vending stalls fell over, a women screamed as a masked man made away with a bag of goods.

"Hah!" the man laughed, reaching behind him to pick up a large door.

"Is that a door?" I asked. He looked at me, smiling.

"Of course its door!" he extended an arm around my shoulder, gripping the door and lowering himself to the floor.

"Braum is here!" he yelled, ascended into the air with me in tow. We landed just in front of the woman, a shocked look on her face. _Braum?_

"So your name is Braum?" I asked, shaking my head from the jump.

He nodded his head, extending his arm down to the fallen woman. She took his hand and he hoisted her up.

"The heart is the strongest muscle" he told her, kissing her hand. Her cheeks flustered as she reached up, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_Man this guy is smooth_.

"Let's get going!" he shouted to me, taking off after the masked man.

I ran after him, he was surprisingly fast for such a large man, especially with the added weight of his door.

"So why do you carry around a giant door?" I asked, running alongside him.

"Hah!" he yelled back hefting the door in his hand.

"It not just door"

I looked back at him, a vacant expression on my face. We turned around the corner, seeing the man running down a side street. We took down after him, I saw him look over his shoulder at us, his eyes widening at the size of Braum. I saw something flash in the light as he took a knife out of his pocket, turning around quickly and throwing it at Braum. As the knife flew through the air I could see him bring the shield up in front of me. As the knife was about to collide, the door nearly doubled in size as a wall of Ice covered the front. The knife clambered harmlessly to the floor.

"It is easy, see?" Braum said, looking over to me with a grin on his face.

The man picked up his speed, pulling out more knives.

"Let's show our friends the door" he said, placing the door in front of him and shoving it forward. An icy bolt of magic shot out, travelling towards the assailant. The man turned to look, dodging just underneath the bolt as it evaporated into thin air. Braum gave a sly grin as he stopped running.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, turning back to watching the man run away.

"Mother always said." He whispered, lowering himself to the ground.

"Don't lose!" he yelled, jumping up high into the air and raising his shield above his head. I moved backwards to make sure he didn't land on me. He came plummeting down, slamming his shield into the air. The ground started to rumble as ice ruptured out in a line towards the guy running away. The ice expanded upwards under his feet, knocking him into the air. He came crashing down, against a building wall, slumped forward.

"Troublemaker toss is best game" he announced, lifting his shield off the ground and walking towards the fallen man. As we reached the place he had fallen he begun to stir, raising his head to look at us. The man looked down, seeing his knifes strewn around him. He picked one up, standing groggily to his feet.

"Hah!" Braum said, still walking towards him. The guy lunged at Braum, attempting to stab him in the chest. Braum grabbed his arm, crushing it as the man cried out, dropping the knife. He held him up in the air, his legs dangling.

"You strike like baby ram, no horns yet!" he said laughing as the man struggled in his grip.

I looked over to the wall, a bag had fallen to the ground, various goods fallen across the floor. I went over to it and started to place the items back into the bag, slinging it over my shoulder.

"What now?" I asked, looking at the defeated man in Braum's grip.

Braum rose his fist above the thief and bonked him on the head, knocking him unconscious. I laughed as he slung him over his shoulder, giving me a grin.

"Do you happen to know where the Insitute of War is?" I asked.

"Hah! I going there before meet you!" he said, handing me a scroll from underneath his shoulder armour. _Braum, the heart of the Freljord._

"So you're a champion!"

"Yes! Are you champion too?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"No, I'm looking to be a summoner" I chuckled.

"You can summon Braum!"

"Haha, maybe!" I replied back.

"You go to Institute now?" he asked, picking his shield off the ground.

"Yes, I was hoping to arrive their before nightfall"

"Follow me friend!" he said, taking off down the direction we came.

Along the way he dropped the thief off at what I assumed to be the authorities, they roped his hands behind his back and placed him on a cart. When we got back to the woman's stall I handed the goods to her. Placing the bag behind her she turned back around, hugging me tightly. My hood fell back from the motion, revealing my hair. A few people gasped, stopping to look at me.

"Silver?" Braum asked, stroking his moustache.

"Yeah" I replied, pulling the hood back on. The woman apologized profusely, offering to sell me things for cheaper.

"Honestly it's ok" I replied, she gave me one more hug before we took off, taking care to not dislodge my hood.

As we made our way to the institute I could see the many wonders along the road. Vendors were selling meat, clothing and beer, anything you could possibly want.

"Braum seen many things. Silver hair, not one of them" I heard him pipe up from beside me, looking down at me.

"I know, it's not very common." I replied, reaching up to take a strand of it and bring it down in front of my eyes.

The rest of the journey to the institute was mostly in silence, Braum cracked the odd joke when the tension got too high but for the most part we kept our heads down and walked. Nightfall was fast approaching when we got to our destination. The large clock tower centred in the middle of the Institute hid the rising moon from view.

As we approached the guards working the gate they has a bewildered expression on their face, most likely from the sight of a large man carrying a door.

"Braum is here!" he announced loudly, standing in a heroic pose.

"Right, and who is Braum?" one of the guard said, laughing.

Braum forked over the papers as the guards scrambled to open the gate.

As the large golden gates creaked open I could feel the magic dripping from them, it wrapped around my own, prodding it for my intentions, satisfied with what it found it left me, causing me to shiver as it did.

"Who is your companion?" one of the guards asked, looking at the papers and then at me.

"He is summoner!"

"It doesn't say anything about a companion here" the guard said, pointing at the paper.

"I have my own" I said, bringing the crumpled up paper I had stored in my pocket and handing it to the guard. He scanned over the document, looking up at me a few times before grunting and handing it back.

"You may proceed" he said, waving us on.

Braum and I entered the institute, as far as I was concerned it didn't actually look like an _Institute of War_. More like a school.

Braum was greeted by a group of summoner's almost instantly, they surrounded him like flies, prodding and poking him with various questions. Braum's smile started to falter as he was pounded with questions.

"Enough!" he shouted, planting the door on the ground heavily to emphasis his point.

"Too many questions" he grunted.

"Seth?" I heard behind me, twirling around to reveal a short, tan-skinned woman looking back.

"Yes?" I asked, pulling my hood off. She didn't give any reaction to the colour of my hair, so I assumed it wasn't special here.

"Come with me" she said, gesturing towards a building.

"I'll see you later Braum!" I yelled to the big man. He waved back, it was only then did I notice the small Poro sitting on top of his shield, its tongue hanging out. The bizarre thing was that the Poro had an almost identical moustache to Braum. I felt a hand grip my arm as I was pulled towards the building by the impatient woman.

* * *

The building itself looked more like a mansion. The large gold framed door gave no impression as to what was inside.

"Wait here" she said, walking inside. A moment later she reappeared, a short man with messy black hair following her.

"My names Cody" he said, holding his hand out. I shook his hand, the skin calloused and rough, not what I had expected from a mage.

"This way please" he said, clapping me on the back and pushing me slightly down the steps.

We made our way over to what seemed to be a cafeteria, he gave me the run-down on what was going to happen. Something about a placement match and my room.

"Any questions? No? Ok bye!" he said, running off.

I turned around, looking just in time to jump back as a cougar pounced out the door. It gave me a look up and down before bouncing off towards the trees.

I pushed the doors to the cafeteria open, peeking inside. Quite a large amount of summoners and champions were dining inside. Several groups were huddled around tables, eating food and talking amongst themselves.

I pushed the door the rest of the way open and strode in, a few glances were thrown in my direction but the majority of the attention was elsewhere.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria I was hit by the wafting smell of food as it invaded my senses, sucking me in as I approached the food stall. The food ranged all the way from the Shadow Isles snacks to Noxian Beef. I picked up a simple Ionian dish of chicken and rice. The hall went deathly silent as I heard the door opening, turning around I could see an armoured woman approaching, a long, curved blade by her side as she strut up the walkway towards me. The thing that struck me most was her hair, it was the same, if not exact shade of colour as my own. As she closed in on me I felt something pull me backwards, looking over my shoulder to see a fox-like woman looking back.

"Don't get in her way" the woman whispered to me, gesturing to the armoured woman in front of me.

"Why?" I asked, eyeing the silver haired maiden suspiciously.

"She has a killer attitude, literally"

When the woman selected her food and left the cafeteria again the hall quickly regained its sound level, talking resumed and I noticed that the woman had sat me at a table with a few other members.

"My name is Ahri by the way" the fox-like woman whispered to me, stroking my shoulder.

"I-Uh. I'm S-"

"Seth!" a voice boomed behind me, looking back I could see Braum grinning across the room, his door not by his side for a change but instead a bowl of soup.

"Braum!" I yelled back, smiling at him, he laughed heartily, making his way across the room.

"So Seth?" Ahri said, looking over at Braum and giving him a wink.

"Yeah" I said, scratching the back of my neck. A large hand clapped down on my shoulder as Braum took a seat beside me.

"How was it?" I asked him, shovelling a spoon of chicken into my mouth.

"It was good!" he said, placing the soup on the table and grinning at the other occupants. On the other side of the table was a normal looking woman, her hair was white and short and bandages covered her shoulder. The other woman had grey hair, she wore Ionian red armour regalia, a sign of nobility. A mantel piece floated just above her head, the pieces looked vaguely like blades as they seemingly stared back at me. The last person at the table was a giant bull, purple hair covered his body as he stared directly back at me with bloodshot eyes.

"So Seth?" Ahri piped up beside me.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Can I see your face?" she giggled, trying to peek under the hood.

"Uh… Sure?"

Everyone at the table looked at me as I grasped the hood, I couldn't help but smile a little at the stupidity of the whole situation. As I pulled the hood down they gasped, looking directly at my hair. It was only when I felt someone standing behind me that I realised they weren't only looking at me. The hall had gone quiet again and I realised who was there.

"Hello?" I said, turning around and looking up at the confused expression plastered across the woman's face. She reached her hand out to touch my hair before pulling it back quickly, her cheeks slightly flustering.

"Can I help you?"

She shook her head and scowled at me, running off.

"Does she actually talk?" I asked Ahri who seemed to be entranced by me.

"Only to a few people" she responded, stroking my hair. I swatted her hand away, frowning. After a few seconds I gave up, causing her to giggle and resume touching my hair.

"Two silver hair, is it just me?" Braum asked.

"Diana was the only person that I knew of with silver hair, then you came along" The white hair girl said, picking at her food.

"Her name is Diana?" I asked, looking over to where she was seated to see that she was still looking at me.

"And why is she staring at me" I added, getting shrugs from the table.

"Oh!" Ahri yipped, removing her hand from my hair.

"I forgot to introduce you!"

Ahri pointed at the white haired girl who looked bemusedly back.

"This is Riven"

"Irelia" she said, pointing to the next figure, the grey haired girl who smiled back.

"And this tough guy here is Alistar" she said, patting the Minotaur's arm as he grunted.

"And Diana?" I asked, looking over to the silver haired woman.

"Scorn of the Moon" Ahri announced, pointing upwards.

"What?" I asked, eating another mouthful of chicken.

"She worships the moon, something beginning with L" she tapped her finger on her cheek in thought.

"Lunari" came a gruff response as Alistar looked over at her.

"That's it!" she exclaimed taking a piece of chicken out of my bowl and devouring it.

"What's a Lunari?" I asked, it somehow sounded familiar, but I knew I hadn't heard it before.

"Well, you know the Solari? They sit atop Mount Targon and worship the sun, the Lunari were once a race of people but no one knows what happened to them. Then out of the blue, Diana shows up after killing a bunch of Solarian officials and demands to join the league."

I nodded slowly, absorbing the information as I glanced over to her, she had finally stopped looking at me, instead looking out the window at the moon.

"And the silver hair?" I asked, glancing briefly up at mine.

"Some say she used to have white hair, others say she had brown. But it turned silver after some incident." Irelia pointed out, waving her fork around pointedly.

"I'm going to go talk to her" I said, standing up and picking up my plate.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Seth" Ahri pointed out, making a stabbing gesture.

"I'll be fine" I said, heading over to her table. She seemed to notice me coming quickly, her face facing turning to me. The moonlight spilled over her head, illuminating her hair as she looked me up and down.

"Hello" I said, taking a seat at the other side of the table.

Diana looked at me, staring intensely.

"How are yo-"

"Why are you here?" she asked, interrupting me.

"I don't really know" I replied, scratching the back of my head.

We sat there in awkward silence for a little way, the sound of cutlery clanging against ceramic filling the void.

"So silver hair huh?" I said, placing my food to the side.

She merely looked up at me, scanning my face. It was only then did I realise how truly beautiful she was, her silvery wisps glowing under the moonlight and the mark on her forehead slightly glowing. Her cupid's bow was pursed in thought and her eye's pierced through me.

"Beautiful" I whispered without thinking.

Diana coughed, clutching her chest as her cheeks turned red.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She waved her hand around the air as if to stop me, she stood up from the table and barged out of the cafeteria, her face fully red.

* * *

I walked back over to table I had sat at previously, taking a seat on the wooden bench before being assaulted by Ahri

"What happened!" she asked, grasping my clothing.

"I uh… Well." I stuttered, fidgeting with the bottom of my robe.

"I kind of told her she was beautiful" I said, wincing as Ahri started to laugh.

"You're worried about that?" She laughed, smacking her hand down on the table.

"She doesn't receive many compliments Ahri" Riven reminded her, toying with one of the blades above Irelia before her hand was swatted.

"Still" Ahri giggled resting her head on the table. I noticed that Alistar had run off somewhere.

"I just feel, I don't know? Drawn to her?" I said, running a hand through my hair.

"You should get that checked out" Riven said, smirking.

We stayed at the table for a short while longer before the group dispersed, Irelia and Riven headed off to their dorms while Ahri wanted to show me something.

"See you Braum!" I yelled back as Ahri dragged me outside by my hand.

"Where are we going" I asked her as we walked outside into an area that looked like a park. Ahri turned towards me, shoving me backwards as I fell on to a bench.

"I want to see your real face" she whispered, sitting on my lap. My eye twitched as she cupped my cheek in her palm.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said, feeling the expanding patches of sweat starting underneath my armpits.

"I know magic when I see it" She responded, squinting her eyes.

"Please?" she pleaded, resting her forehead against mine. I sighed, closing my eyes.

"You don't want to see it" I whispered to her.

She grabbed me by the neck, pulling my lips to hers. I could taste the sweetness of her lips, and the sincerity behind it. When she released me she leant back a bit and looked at me innocently.

"Are you sure?" I asked, looking down at my hands.

"Yes"

I closed my eyes, receding the façade over my face slowly. I could feel her angst as the bottom of my face was revealed.

"Is that?"

"Yes"

When the visage was fully withdrawn I heard her gasp, I opened my eyes to see her hand in front of my face.

"May I?" she asked lightly, hovering her hand just above the scar. I gave her a nod and she lowered her hand slowly until her finger was just touching the ragged scar. Her face scrunched up as she traced it from the bottom left of my face to the top right, passing over the bridge of my nose and past my eye. She contemplated what to say next, biting her lip.

"How…" she managed to say.

"I don't really want to talk about it"

We sat there in silence for a short while, Ahri continued to trace the scar, her face softening after a while though.

"I think you should keep it" she said finally, nodding her head.

"It scares people." I said, my head in my hands as the scar started to flare up.

"I think it's hot" Ahri said, smirking at me.

"I think I need to sleep" I responded as I yawned, Ahri nodded in agreement, stretching her arms up before getting up off my lap and heading off down the path.

"I'll see you tomorrow Seth" she called out to me.

* * *

I stood up off of the bench and started to make my way back to my room. The park was ghastly quiet, probably because all the sensible people were already asleep. I could hear the whistling sound of the wind flowing past the tree's as the leaves shook. It was oddly calming, despite the sheer drop in temperature. I hugged the cloak closer to me to avoid the cold air as I exited the park. I looked up at the clock tower to see that it was already midnight. My room was just in the building behind the clock tower as I made my way towards it. It wasn't until I was behind the tower that I noticed the voice wafting down towards me. Looking up at the top of the building I could hear a woman singing, the sweet voice was full of sorrow and hurt as it sliced through the once silent courtyard. On approach to my room I noticed the plaque displayed on the front that read _Summoner Seth_.

I couldn't help but grin, I was finally a summoner.


	2. Chapter 2: Torn

**Authors Note:**

Thanks for the reviews guys, every bit of feedback helps, in reply to one of the reviews, the story is going to be serious, I only put in a bit of humour at the start to get the story going, most of the bits with Diana in them are serious, although I still like to include the odd sexual flaunt or joke.

**Chapter 2:**

As I knocked on the door of the head summoner's office it swung open, revealing nothing but darkness inside. Upon entering the room the door closed behind me and the candles around the room were set alight, I could feel the magic emanating from the walls, further restricting my abilities.

"Welcome Summoner Seth" A feminine but demanding voice boomed out, as if spoken from behind me.

Turning around quickly revealed that the door was no longer there, but replaced with a large desk, littered with documents and letters. Sitting at said desk was Vessaria, the League's new head summoner.

"Apologies for my intrusions Head Summoner" I said while bowing.

"Nonsense! Stand and let me see you"

Standing up straight I pulled back my hood, revealing my short mess of silver hair as she rose an eyebrow.

"Where did you acquire such a scar Seth?"

"The scar is something from my past I'd rather not bring up" I replied, remembering the bad memories that linked to it before pushing them to the back of my mind.

"Very well Seth, I see you have acquainted yourself to some of the champions here at the institute?"

I paused, touching my cheek and looking at my hand to see lipstick covering the tips, realising that it was Ahri's. Blushing slightly as I turned to her and nodded.

"Well, it's glad to see some you have made some friends, however, be careful around Ahri summoner. She's a handful" she replied, smirking.

"Yes Head Summoner"

"Now, if you'd like to follow me I'll show you to your residence"

Standing up, she gestured for me to follow as she summoned a door, opening it and turning to me. I walked forward into the dark room, stepping hesitantly to the side Vessaria entered beside me and illuminated the room. A large bed sat to the right, dressed in red linen with a small table to the side. On the left of the room was a small marble counter with a white box sitting on top, quietly humming, opening the device I peered inside, it contained various shelves and was quite cold.

"It's a fridge summoner" she got out before giggling and looking at me.

"What is a "fridge" " I replied.

"It's a device that keeps food at a cold temperature." barely able to contain her laughing.

"Ah..."

To the right of the counter and the "fridge" was another door, inside was a simple bathroom, complete with a toilet, shower and sink. I looked in the mirror and touching my finger up to the scar, traced the upwards crescent that vaguely resembled the moon as I returned to the room. Vessaria was lying on the bed looking up at the ceiling and playing with a ball of fire in her hands. She extinguished the flames and cast her eyes in my direction.

"Enjoy your room summoner, someone will be back here in the morning to take you to your showcase match."

"What is the showcase match exactly?" I shot back, frowning slightly.

"It's a match to determine your skill level and get you introduced into the institute."

Before I could ask any more questions she vanished, leaving behind a faint smell of vanilla. Sighing to myself I turned to the wardrobe at the end of the bed and opened it wide, revealing a few pairs of purple robes that matched the one I was wearing as well as a few other clothes I had sent before I arrived. Switching into a plain red tee with a pair of silver boxers I sat down on the bed. The week's journey it had taken to reach the institute had gone by so fast, from the moment I'd left my apartment in Piltover to the last night I spent in a small town just below the Howling Marsh. The whispers of the dead seemed to drift in the wind while I rested there, when I heard them screaming I ran out of there as fast as I could.

Lying back into the bed I looked up at the ceiling, wondering who I would pick to be my champion during the showcase match. I could always choose someone strong like Darius, or choose a more stealthy approach with someone like Zed. As my mind drifted further into my thoughts, the dark tendrils of sleep snuck their way in. Banishing the last thought that came to my mind before falling into a deep slumber. _Diana_...

* * *

I awoke to the morning run shining on my face through the window, a soft knock on the door forced me out of bed, throwing on a pair of robes I opened the door to be greeted by another summoner.

"Are you ready to go" she asked, her accent reminding me of Mount Targon.

"Give me a few minutes" I slurred, still tired from waking up.

"Alright, I'll be over there" pointing to a bench back against a fountain.

"mhm"

Closing the door behind there I stripped down bare and stepped into the shower before turning it on, the warm water washing away the dirt and dust that had collected in my hair and face. I let the warm droplets of moisture cascade down my face, closing my eyes and embracing the warmth it brought. I stepped out of the shower a short while later and collected a clean robe from the wardrobe, putting it on and fastening it to a comfortable point. I decided against the hood as they made summoners look more threatening, something I was trying to avoid. Stepping outside I saw the woman lying down on the bench, hearing my door close she stood up, readjusted her robes and strolled towards me.

"Ready?" She asked

"Ready as I'll ever be" receiving a smile in reply she led me through the institute, passing by other summoners and champions, some rushing to attend matches while others were relaxing. When we reached the summoning room she pulled me inside, I could spot the summoning orbs floating in a pentagon. My attention was taken by the summoner's across the room beckoning us over.

One of the taller men extended his hand, shaking mine.

"You must be the new guy, my names Matthew but you can call me Matt".

Smiling back I shook hands with the others, meeting with my soon to be team mates. Matthew, Kevin, Nick and finally the woman who had been sent to collect me, Letcia. A darker skinned woman who hailed from Mount Targon. _I guess that's why she has the accent_.

We moved on towards the summoning orbs while discussing tactics and positions.

"I'll be going jungle" said Matthew, giving his trade mark grin. The others called out their positions, Letica going support alongside Nick as the marksman. Kevin in the top lane leaving me in the middle.

Taking my place in front of the orb, I shifted nervously, catching the attention of Letica she leaned towards me.

"It's ok to be nervous in your first match, just make sure you try hard and come and roam bot" she said with a wink. I smiled weakly at her, my stomach turning itself upside down in nervousness.

A sound resonated throughout the building, signifying the start of champion select. I placed my hands on the orb and closed my eyes. I could see the icons for all the champions from Aatrox to Zyra, however I was mid lane, so I was expected to play either an assassin or Mage. Reaching back to last night I remembered last night. Looking back down at the icons I saw them all Gray, before I could even comprehend what happened I looked to see that I had picked Diana and locked her in. Another sound rang in my head, indicating the start of the match, looking around to my team mates I saw that Letica had selected Leona, next to her I saw Nick, who had chosen Vayne. Lastly we had Kevin playing Irelia and Matthew had chosen Nautilus.

* * *

"Welcome to Summoners rift" said the familiar announcer.

_Hello, Summoner_ said a cold intimidating voice in my head, belonging to the champion I had summoned, Diana.

**_Good morning Diana_**I thought back.

She scowled back to me and walked up to the shop. Buying a Dorans ring with two health potions, sliding the ring onto her fingers and fitting the potions onto a pouch on her belt. The ring increased her health pool, something that allowed her to soak up more damage. As well as increasing the damage her abilities would deal. She walked into mid lane, resting on the turret when I heard Matthew.

"Hey Seth, come help me kill this golem".

**_Diana, we need to go help Nautilus kill the blue golem_** I said, urging her into the jungle.

_As you wish summoner_ she said, the last word dripping with venom. Approaching the wall that backed the golem I heard Matthew issue a warning. The enemy team were invading.

**_Diana watch ou- _**was all I could say before a glowing green hook flew out of the bush, latching on Diana's hip and pulling her towards the bush. I heard her yell as the hook's owner flew out, a skeletal creature bathed in green, ghastly flames. Thresh. As he collided with Diana she turned around. Swinging her blade and cutting through the chain, leaving the phosphorus hook still dug into her hip. Before she could escape a skinny blue woman with bright blue braids of hair ran out behind Thresh, bringing a small pistol from her hip.

_ZAP_.

I could feel Diana's pain as the electric current flew through her body and into the ground. She activated Pale Cascade and the orbs slammed into the smaller girl who I recognised as Jinx from her trademark rocket launcher, Fishbones as she called. The orbs granted Diana a small shield as she began retreating.

However the third and final member appeared, dread filled my stomach as I saw who it was. Lee Sin. A small blue projectile flew from his extended fist, hitting and marking Diana who realised what was happening. Lee Sin then used his resonating strike ability, flying through the air and kicking Diana, the hook dislodged from her side from the impact and began retracting to thresh as she cried out in pain. Striking back with her blade, Diana swung, catching Lee Sin in the chest and carving it through with a flurry of blood. He grunted and grabbed Diana, kneeing her in the stomach, winding her as he slammed her into the wall with a sickening crunch. I saw her cough up blood as I used a last minute ignite on Lee Sin in an attempt to kill him. It was to no avail however as the _rata-tat-tat_ sound signified Jinx's minigun opening fire, the bullets slamming into Diana's chest. She looked up to see Jinx smiling back maniacally. With one final kick from Lee Sin, Diana slumped against the wall.

"First Blood"

_Fuck_, wiping the sweat from my forehead as Diana re-spawned. The game proceeded horribly after that. The enemy mid laner, Lux, managed to snare Diana in her Light Binding, a familiar blue projectile shot from the bush as Lee Sin emerged. Complete with the double buffs he had secured from Nautilus. The kill ended with a terrifying Dragon's Rage, I could feel as Diana was thrown through the air, her internal organs rupturing from the impact.

"You have been slain."

**_Diana I'm so sor-_**I thought before she looked up at me, fuming with anger.

_Do not speak to me._ She hissed before buying a Negatron cloak from the shop keeper, draping it on her shoulders.

Despite Diana and I's efforts to remain afloat in the game, it ended in a total curb stomp with a score of 27-10 in favour of the enemy team. Myself having horrific score of 1-7-3, while our team mates had slightly better, but still unfortunate scores.

"Defeat" resonated the sound, as I returned to the real world.

Taking my hands off the orb I was shaking with guilt, I had played so horrible for my first match._ What was I even thinking running that way_? I looked around to my team mates, Matthews smile was gone, replaced by a frown. Letcia had a look of sympathy as she glanced my way, while Kevin and Nick looked slightly angry. A loud yell interrupted us, as the doors to the summoning chamber flew open, revealing a very angry, yet beautiful Diana. She looked at me with utter contempt in her eyes as she stormed up to me. Swallowing loudly I tried to back away only to trip over the stairs leading up to the summoner orbs. She grabbed the hem of my robe and picked me up, dragging me along the floor and outside. Despite the protests of the other summoners and my attempt to reason with her. She threw me against the wall.

"Fla-" I tried to chat before her fist smashed into my cheek, the force behind it pushing me to the ground.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW UTTERLY PATHETIC YOU ARE" she screamed at me as I tried to pick myself back up.

"D-Diana p-pl-" I stammered before a bright flash of white curved towards me. Slashing away at my arms, I hissed in pain as she descended on me.

"Barrier!" I yelled. A bright yellow sphere surrounded me, only to be smashed to pieces by her Crescent Blade. Followed up by a powerful Moonfall which lifted me into the air and towards Diana. She ascended into the air, slamming the pommel of her blade into my stomach. My body was screaming in pain as I landed on her extended knee, cracking my back that caused excruciating pain to spread up my spine. Black spots blotting my vision. However Diana had other ideas, refusing to let me simply pass out or die. She dug her blade deep into my shoulder, and pulled the blade down, cutting a deep scar from my left shoulder down to my right hip. I screamed as she yanked the blade free, throwing it to the side she heaved me up, slamming me into the fountain. The water in the basin started to turn red as the blood from the wound came gushing out the bottom of my robes. She ripped the hood off my head and looked at me. Something flashed through her eyes, _sadness_? She dropped me into the water. I couldn't move a muscle as she continued to look at me, the water from the fountain cascading down my robes and soaking them in the bloody water. The pain of my injuries becoming numb, my life slowly ebbing away. Before my eyes closed, I looked up into her eyes. A single tear descended her face, landing on my cheek before sinking in and forming into the shape of a Crescent Moon. A look of disbelief crossed her face as she ran off, only to be trapped within a yellow cylinder that forced her to the ground. I could hear the distant shouting before losing consciousness and slipping in darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: The Night

Chapter 3:

I could feel myself drifting through the darkness, seemingly suspended in the air. I looked around me but only saw black, there was nowhere to look and nowhere to go. I drifted along for what seemed like hours before a small green light in the distance caught my attention. The sounds of chains were wringing in the air as I flew towards the light. Upon closer inspection the light looked like a lantern, a familiar chain was attached to the top and led upwards, the end of it disappearing into the darkness. I stopped my movement towards the lantern, not knowing what would happen but before I could slow down the lantern came rushing towards me. My vision was filled with the green phosphorous light before I felt the ground beneath me.

Laying my hands besides me they fell onto something soft and warm. Opening my eyes revealed that I was in fact laying on a bed in a small room. An IV drip was attached to my arm and bandages covered my chest. I tried to sit up only to gasp as a searing pain shot up the wound, forcing me back to just laying down. The door to the hospital room opened and a tall man entered, complete with a Surgeon's apparel.

"Good to see you alive and well summoner, my name is Shen" His voice was calm, you could say it was, _balanced?_

_"_Where am I?" I croaked.

"You're in the ICU of the hospital, we had to rush you in here after your _little _encounter with Diana"

I groaned as I let my head fall back onto the pillow.

"You should rest for a few more days, and we'll see how your condition is."

Mocking a weak salute I closed my eyes. The door closed with a soft _click_. Only to open and close again. I felt someone beside me, a warm hand clasped mine. It was too soft to be a man. Too tired to care I drifted back into slumber.

Awakening the next day I felt rejuvenated. Holding my right hip as I sat up on the bed, I could see a familiar blue haired maiden leaning on the bed, her head resting on top of her arms. I remembered meeting her at the cafeteria a while back. Sonia? No... Son...

"Sona?" I whispered.

The Demacian musician stirred, leaning back into her chair and stretching her arms above her head before giving me a tired but albeit happy smile.

"Why are you here? Not that I don't mind the company I'm just curious?" I asked.

She reached down, and plucked a few strings from the instrument that was floating beside her. A smooth, calming voice rang in my head.

"I came to see over your recovery summoner, my healing powers are soothing to those in pain."

"H-how long has it been?" I asked, looking up at the clock.

"You've been out for a couple of weeks, your chest wound got infected so they had to keep you sedated"

"Am I able to leave now?" I asked, besides the pain in my hip I seemed to be healed up nicely.

"Hmmm, you seem to be looking better, I'd say so, however Akali has the final word."

"Who's Akali?"

"She's the nurse here at the hospital"

"Could you go get her then?"

Sona nodded and headed out the door, about a minute later she returned, followed by a woman with brown hair in a ponytail. She was short but fit, wearing a nurse outfit.

"Hello Seth, Sona has informed me that you wish to leave?"

I nodded, there was nothing to do here, besides sleep, however I'd already slept for a whole week.

"Well if you sign here I can prescribe you some medication to help with the pain and let you go" She said while handing over a clipboard, filling in my details and signing I handed it back to her. She smiled and walked out of the room, returning shortly with an orange container.

"Take these once a day" she said, holding the orange container up and shaking it.

"Will do" I replied.

She handed me the medication and exited the room. I looked down to see that I was still wearing the hospital gown.

"Hey Sona, where are my robes?"

She turned her head, pointing to the counter, on top lay a clean pair of summoner's robes.

"Thank you, could you give me a minute"

Sona stood up, smoothed down her gown and exited. It took a bit of finesse to shed the gown and dress myself. My right hip was still quite sore and it provided problems when bending over. Finally dressing myself, I opened the door to see Sona was gone. I figured it would be a good idea to head to the cafeteria as my stomach was growling at me.

Exiting the hospital I could feel the sweet scent of pine fill my nostrils, carried along the wind that rustled through the institute. My magic was still ebbing slightly, a downside of being wounded. My magic would flow out of the wounds in an attempt to seal them. Stepping off the porch I made my way over to the cafeteria which was bustling with life, a few of the champions were throwing strange looks at me. One summoner looked at me as if he had seen a ghost. Entering the cafeteria I worked my way over to the food stall, stopping by Sona to thank her. The wide variety of foods available ranged from Noxus to Ionia. I chose a simple meat pastry that was popular among Piltovians. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I spun around to see a confused but nonetheless happy Ahri.

"Hey Ahri whats up?" I asked.

"Hello Seth, we... we all thought you had died..." She said, her ears slinking downward slightly.

"Well I'm right here aren't I" I laughed. A new feeling of pain hit my chest, note to self, laughing not good.

Her ears twitched back up and she smiled at me.

"Well it would have been a shame to lose someone so young and handsome so soon"

I could feel her tails resting on my back and shoulders. The affected areas starting to heat up.

"Summoner, would you like to come shopping with me?"

My eyes widened. Was she asking me out?

"I- Uh... ok?" I squeaked.

She squealed and embraced me. Pain shot up the scar and I hissed. Bending over and holding my left shoulder.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She said, frowning.

"It's ok, just, no hugs yet, ok?"

She nodded and grinned at me. I turned back around and collected my food, she led me over to a table that had a few other people sitting at it. Another summoner and two champions. One of which I recognised. One of the champions was Irelia, captain of the guard in Ionia, the other white haired champion I could not recognise. The summoner peered under their hood and looked at me. It was Letcia. She gasped and stood up, rushing over to me.

"Seth! You're alive!"

Scratching my head. "Yeah" I said. Had everyone really thought I was dead? Even for a new summoner I wasn't without my magic. Part of that was probably what kept me alive. She led me over to the table and introduced me to the group, the woman who I had determined to be Irelia smiled at me, her blades hovering curiously in the air, cocking from side to side like a child would. The other woman at the table was Riven. Who stood up and shook my hand, she had strong and calloused hands. Not what I had expected. I sat down and began eating. Spending a week asleep sure did make a man hungry. I looked up to see Irelia and Riven looking at me.

"Is it so hard to believe that I'm not dead?" I sighed.

The champions both blushed and looked down, picking at the remains of their food. Letcia leaned over to me and whispered.

"They were checking you out." She giggled.

I choked on my food, turning red in the face and coughing madly. Ahri started laughing and the other two ladies could barely contain their laughter. When I had finished eating I said goodbye and left the cafeteria with Ahri.

Upon exiting the building blue rings started to form around Ahri.

"Oh shoot, I've got to go Seth, but I'll see you tomorrow at 12, ok?"

"Ok" I replied just as she disappeared.

I walked down the corridor, I was still in pain from the injuries and thought a rest would do me good. Turning the corner to the part of the building I was residing in. I saw a slender figure leaning on the wall outside my room.

"Uh... Hello?" I called to them. They turned their head to me and beckoned me over. Closing the distance a hand shot out from the robe and pushed me against the door. A familiar blade emerged in the other hand and pinned me.

"Where did you get that scar?" Pulling down the hood revealed my assailant to be Diana. I started to squirm, remembering what she did to me last time.

"I will not ask again summoner. Where. Did. You. Get. That. Scar." She hissed.

"I-I was j-just born with I-it."

She scowled and pressed me hard against the door. My body was screaming as she pressed against my injuries. I gasped and she loosened her grip a little.

"I don't believe you." She said.

I really had been born with the scar, when I had turned 6, my sister was murdered. A similar mark was carved into her face alongside a note that said if I did not leave the village more suffering would come. We had left behind the village the next day. Moving to Piltover were I lived for the next 14 years. I had kept those memories locked deep inside my mind as all they brought was pain and sadness, yet recently they had been coming up more and more.

"P-Please... I don't know h-how I got it. I was just told that it was a b-birth mark." I exclaimed. I did not want a repeat of what happened last time. Her expression softened slightly as the anger left her. She let go of me as I slumped to the ground, grasping my shoulder.

"Goodbye summoner." She whispered before disappearing down the hall.

"What the actual fuck" I swore. Struggling to get to my feet. I opened the door and entered my room. Collapsing onto the bed in exhaustion and pain. My hand shifted up the bed to my scar, tracing the outline. The scar had brought me nothing but pain wherever I went. The death of my sister was still fresh in my mind. What did the scar even mean? I drifted off into slumber thinking about such things.

When the moon finally rose and shone through the window, it shone upon my face, illuminating the scar. Still asleep the moonlight flowed through my body and into the wounds. Slowly but steadily repairing the damage dealt. Even in my sleep I could feel the magic. When I opened my eyes however, it was gone. I sleepily reached down, slipping my hand under the bandages. My eyes shot open as I felt were the wound had been. Left in its place a thinner scar had formed, the pain had also resided. I gazed up at the moon still shining lightly through the window, uttering a small thank you to whatever gods might be watching. A silhouette of a young girl sat on the window sill and smiled at me, chanting a small incantation that made my eyes grow heavy, eventually closing as I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Forgiven

**Author's Notes:**

Hey guys, thanks for the favourites/follows/reviews it helps to stimulate me into writing chapters. And about a question someone asked. Summoner Seth had been out for about a week after Diana's assault, I kinda just imagined that she acquired her punishment during that week. As well as when she is waiting for him outside his room she is wearing a cloak, I put that bit in there as if she snuck out to find him. Using the cloak to avoid being seen.

One last thing, this chapter is gonna be long. Maybe overly long but I don't want to split it up into different chapters as I feel it needs to be within one chapter. Without further ado I give you..

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

The sunlight was spilled through the open window above me, signalling the dawn of a new day, I groaned as it struck my eyes, piercing my eyelids, I squinted over to clock. _Alright, it's only 11:50, I can sleep in a little longer... wait... 11:50! SHIT!_ Jumping out of bed I scrambled into the bathroom _I'm gonna be late! _I had a quick shower and grabbed the nearest robes I could, leaving the door while pulling my shoes on. A few female summoner's saw me and walked past giggling. Managing to get one shoe on I fell over, a shadow was looming over me and laughing. I looked up, squinting my eyes against the sunlight to see a familiar fox girl grinning at me.

"Ready to go Seth?" She giggled.

"Y-Yeah" I stammered, pulling the shoe on to my other foot. She led me down the hall and out of the dormitories. A large golden gate stood off to the right, wide open I could see a bustling town just down the hill. My eyes widened as I saw the influx of champions and summoners alike streaming towards the town. Ahri looped her arm around mine and latched on to my shoulder, we started walking down the hill. Ahri was greeting some familiar faces as we walked past. I looked back over my shoulder to see Irelia and Riven staring at me. I raised my eyebrow at them as they looked away.

"Women..." I muttered.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing.."

We entered the town and moved through the crowds. We approached the market stalls as Ahri tried on a few pieces of jewelry. I managed to pick up a _Dat Ashe _T-Shirt, much to the displeasure of Ahri who looked thoroughly unimpressed. Upon reaching the town centre I couldn't help but laugh as I saw a large Minotaur with a priceless look on his face as a few children were dancing around him. Tugging at his legs and attempting to climb him. When we finally stopped shopping I had multiple bags hanging off each of my arms, several boxes under my armpits and another bag in my mouth. Ahri seemed content at letting me carry all the bags, most likely payback for buying that T-Shirt.

_Worth!_

* * *

When we reached Ahri's room I collapsed to the ground, exhausted at carrying the bags such a long distance. Ahri giggled and took her bags inside. Still lying on the ground breathing I heard a voice in the distance.

"Seth!"

I turned my head to see Leticia standing there, a hand on her hip, smirking at me.

"What." I asked.

She looked at me, then pointed at the door. I looked inside to see a half-naked Ahri, dressed in just lingerie.

"I.. U-uh.. hngg" I moaned, blood gushing out my nose. Leticia rolled her eyes and told me I've been called to play in another match. She grabbed me by the collar, dragging me along the floor away from Ahri who cocked her head to the side. She closed the door with her tails and I looked up to see Leticia snorting. We passed by the fountain that Diana had attempted to kill me at, I shuddered at the memory but it wasn't in fear, it felt more like _sadness_. We pushed the doors inside and caught a few glances, striding towards the orbs we took our place. I could only recognise one other summoner. A short yordle whom I remember playing against.

It came time to pick a champion and I pondered whom I would go with. I had a little flashback to the night Diana was outside my door... _Goodbye Summoner. _I frowned at the thought, when I had told her about the scar, well, the scar turned tattoo, she seemed to calm down. I glanced my orb to see that Leticia had once again chosen Leona. I decided to pick Pantheon in the top lane. Diana and Pantheon both came from the same mountain ranges.. Pantheon might be able to shed some light on the situation. Leona would have been more preferable for information but Leticia had already locked her in. My thoughts cleared when I heard the announcer call the start of the game.

* * *

(Italics = Seth, Bold Italics = Pantheon.)

* * *

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

_Can you hear me Pantheon?_

_**... **_

_Pantheon?_

**...**

I glanced down to see Pantheon staring at Leona as she walked to bot lane.

_Ahem..._

_**Ah yes, summoner.**_ Finally, he acknowledged me, I rolled my eyes.

_Buy a doran's blade, potion and yellow trinket._

He bought the items and followed my instructions to head top lane.

_So Pantheon..._

Hearing a grunt of acknowledgement I continued.

_How much do you know about.. Diana?_

Pantheon abruptly stopped and smirked.

_**Why do you ask summoner?**_

_I'm just.. curious.. is all._

He laughed and stopped, resting against the top turret.

_**I know enough summoner, but information does not come freely. **_I scoffed and rolled my eyes but I really needed to know.

_Alright.. I'll bite.. What's it going to cost. _Laughing again he said.

_**I'll strike you a deal. You do these two simple tasks for me and I will offer what I know about Diana.**_

_What are these "simple" tasks exactly? _I asked.

_**Well, simply enough, if I consider your performance to be worthy of summoning me for this match then I'll tell you the next task.**_ He replied.

_Alright, it's a deal then._

_**Deal.**_

The conversation ended there. I started to sweat. _Get your shit together Seth. You just need to win this match. _Taking a few deep breaths I marched Pantheon towards the minions. My forehead started to glow slightly. I widened my eyes and touched the scar turned tattoo, it was burning hot.

I looked back down to the battlefield to see a disturbance in the air.

_PANTHEON. BEHIND YOU! _I screamed through the mental link.

Just in the nick of time Pantheon brought his shield around in an arc as a half man, half lion leapt from the bush, roaring in mid-air and bringing his knife down in a killing blow, it was none other than Rengar, however thanks to my warning Pantheon was able to deflect the blow with his shield and continued his arc, bringing the shield into Rengar's face.

"YOUR HEAD WILL ADORN MY WALL" The beast roared.

I cast ignite on Rengar, as Pantheon cast his heartseeker strike, multiple stable wounds appeared on Rengar. However, Rengar seemed not to care as he thrust his wrist blade into Pantheon's shoulder pad. Piercing the skin and drawing blood. Pantheon jumped back, throwing his spear at Rengar, the lodged itself in Rengar's abdomen. Another roar cut through the air as Rengar snapped the spear and turned invisible.

_**THEY ARE PRIVILEGED TO DIE AT MY FEET **_I heard Pantheon yell. I could once again feel the disturbance in the air as I yelled to Pantheon

_DODGE RIGHT!_

Pantheon threw himself to the right, dodging the knife that plunged into the ground. Pantheon rolled to his feet, and jumped up, slamming his shield into Rengar, stunning him. He did a quick spin, snatching his broken spear off the ground and slamming it into Rengar's neck.

"You have slain an enemy"

_**How did you know where he was summoner... even my battle hardened instincts could not pick him up.**_

_I don't really know... I could just.. feel his presence._

The match continued on, our team managed to get a quick triple kill, aided by denying the enemy an escape path using Grand Skyfall. We secured baron as our jungler smote it. My vision flew across the battlefield as I watched the enemies nexus blow up.

_**What happened? **_I heard him ask

_They surrendered_.

_**Meet me outside of the lounge room in five minutes summoner and do not be late. Or getting kicked into a well will be the least of your worries.**_

I gulped and stood back from my orb. My team mates were celebrating and Leticia ran up to me and gave me a hug. I blushed when she kissed me on the cheek.

"You played awesome Seth!" She squealed.

"Y-Yeah I guess, thanks. You did pretty good yourself"

She blushed and hugged me once more, then departed. I walked towards the champions lounge and saw Pantheon standing outside. Leona was hugging her lane partner, Ezreal as Pantheon looked on, seething with jealousy, an emotion I did not expect to see from the Rakkorian.

"Pantheon!" I yelled.

He turned his head slightly, his eyes glowing in anger as he strode over to me. I could see a visible aura shimmering around him. _Wait.. _I can actually **see** his aura. That's never happened before.. I pulled from my thoughts when he grabbed my arm, dragging me to a bench and sat us down.

"I need some help.. with... Leona" He said reluctantly.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I know, I know. I just really like her... but she sees me as nothing more than a brother" he huffed.

I kind of felt sorry for him, I had never really fallen for someone, so the feeling was foreign to me, but then again, no one had fallen for me either...

"Alright" I chimed.

He shifted about.

"I have a plan..."

_**20 MINUTES LATER**_

"Leona, wait up!" I called out.

Leona stopped where she was and looked back over to me, smiling.

"You played really well that match!" I told her.

Her smile widened and she gestured forward.

"Walk with me" she said.

We walked through one of the park in the institutes, even though I was doing this for Pantheon, Leona was a really nice person. We sat down on the bench.

"So Leona" I whispered, leaning in.

"What do you think about Pantheon"

She blushed and looked up at me, the sunlight refracting off her features, she really was beautiful, the dimples and freckles that illuminating her skin furthered her beauty by adding in a sense of innocence. I gazed into her eyes when all of sudden she leaned forward and kissed me. I sat there stunned for a minute until she leaned back and giggled. I heard a loud crash behind me as Pantheon's Grand Skyfall had placed him at the other end of park, looking straight at me as he charged. I looked at Leona as she turned to me confused.

"Look Leona, you're really beautiful and I'd be the luckiest guy in the world to be with you, however I came along to help out Pantheon because he has feelings for you and I'd be betraying him and you if we got together" I stammered as Pantheon was approaching. Leona simply nodded and smiled. She leaned forward again and whispered

"It's ok, I'll help you out just this once, but you owe me a date". She stood up, giving me a last kiss on the cheek, pulling her zenith blade out and using it to jump to pantheon, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away

I looked out at them strolling away.

"What the fuck just happened" I said aloud.

I walked back through the park towards the dorms, however it was only just turning night so I decided against going to sleep so soon and elected to go up to the clock tower in the centre of the institute to look at the moon. The magic flowing from my tattoo was very soothing as I reached up to touch it. I reached the clock tower and looked up. The moon was just rising behind it. Heading inside I walked up the winding stairs. There was about 10 flights of stairs to reach the top. I finally got to the top and opened the door to the roof. I froze as I saw Diana sitting in the middle of the roof, breathing calmly and sitting cross-legged. Her eyes where shut closed and she looked peaceful. I was hesitant at entering the room but I felt my magic urging me forward. It gave me a sense of security. I carefully entered the room, as to not disturb her. I silently lay down next to her and stared up at the moon. I could feel Diana's magic prodding my own, testing for any hostility, it seemed to fine known and slowly resided. I was still adjusting to this whole aura business. But it felt natural, like I had been doing it all my life.

An hour passed of just simply laying there. Despite what Diana had done to me, her presence was comforting. I looked up to her face, she looked more serene in her meditative state. She was quite beautiful in the moonlight. Her pale skin glowing, the mark on her forehead pulsing with lunar magic. I rested my head back on stone when I heard a sigh escape Diana, my eyes shot open as she fell to the side and on top of me. Her head resting on my chest, however her body lay awkwardly. I pulled her over so that she was facing me while her body lay on ground. I gazed down at her face. I felt myself blushing as she ground her cheek further in and laid her hand against my neck. Her hands were warm yet cold at the same time. I brushed some of the hair strands that had covered her face and she stirred slightly. I stopped immediately until she fell silent again, I rested my hand on the back of her head and rested for a short while longer. Enjoying the feeling of her resting against me.

When the clock started to chime, signalling midnight I awoke, Diana still asleep on my chest, she had dark spots under her eyes. The meditation had clearly taken its toll on her. _How long had she been up here? _I thought. When the clock stopped chiming. I slid out from underneath, I considered leaving her here but I decided against it. I put my arm under her neck and legs and lifted her up, making sure to support her head. I carried her bridal style down the stairs as her head lolled into me and nuzzled into my robes. I sighed and exited the clock tower when I ran into Shen who was sitting on top of the fountain on one leg.

_**"Uh Shen..." **_I asked.

He opened his eyes and nodded, glancing at Diana he looked to his left and tilted his head then returned to his earlier state. I walked in the direction he pointed, finding the a doorway marked _Neutral Champions_ and walked through all the way to the end, I passed by a door mark by purple spheres, the magic flowing from the room was very strong and I felt myself moving faster, upon reaching a white door with a crescent moon carved into it I assumed it was hers and tested the door knob. _Shit it's locked_ I thought. I looked at the crescent moon and traced the outline, feeling the pulse of lunar magic as it flows into my veins, it started to glow and the door unlocked with a soft _click_. I opened it slowly and my eyes widened as I saw an older woman sitting on the bed, I could't pin my finger on it but she looked like an older version of Diana, she looked up at me and smiled. Her visage was somewhat akin to a ghost, pale in the light but and very strong in magical qualities. It piqued my interest highly.

"Wh-" I tried asking before she covered my lips with her finger, she glanced down to Diana, bending over to kiss her on the forehead. The mark covering her forehead glowed a light blue and a small trail of light flowed from it, stemming its way up to me and touching the tattoo, the same coloured trail flowed from mine and connected with hers, the trails intertwined as our foreheads touched. The woman smiled at me again and disappeared into the night. _Who was she?_ I thought. I placed Diana on her bed and to my surprise her armour and weapons materialized on the weapon and armour racks next to her bed, looking down I saw her wearing a simple night-gown, fitting tightly to her breathtaking curves and full breasts. I shook my head to clear away the thoughts that snuck up on me. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders, the silver colour perfectly complimenting her. The look on her face took my breath away as I tried to tear myself from looking, her whole face was glowing in the moonlight and she looked like a embodiment of a goddess. I quickly pulled the blankets on to her and tucked her in. I hesitantly placed a kiss on her forehead and left the room. Had I turned back to look at her I would have noticed the smile present on her face, and her left eye slightly open, gazing at me. I closed the door behind me and slid down till I was sitting. _What the hell is going on_.

Author's ending note:

Hey guys if anyone's interested I'd like to have someone that can read my story before I post it (so an alpha reader I guess)to check for spelling and grammatical mistakes as I've been quite tired and combing through the story in search of writing errors at midnight is quite tiresome. As an Alpha reader they can also choose to help me progress the story through ideas or scenarios I could add as I'm limited in my creativity sometimes. I had trouble writing this chapter over the past few days as I didn't know how I wanted to phrase it. Any feedback I read and take into account and so thank you for reading I'll hopefully have the next chapter out within a few days. If you're interested in helping me out with the story either through creative input or alpha readings send me a PM.

:)

\- halowenjo


	5. Chapter 5: Overburdened

Chapter 5:

I stood up and brushed my robes down, it was a little past midnight but I still couldn't sleep, especially considering what just happened. _Who was that woman _I thought, envisioning the goddess like visitor I had met in Diana's room just a few minutes ago_._ I decided to head to the library, something there might be able to clear this up. Although it had all begun with the scar, way before I had even known Diana, I still felt she was somehow connected. Regardless, it hurt to think about it as it was a constant reminder of my sister, who suffered because of me.

Although I had always intended to delve deeper into how I could have gotten it, I was always afraid of looking into the past, in case of something happening again. As I reached the library I could see a pair of golden eyes gazing at me across the courtyard. _Weird... _dismissing the occurrence I entered the library, it was unsurprising to see Ryze there, lain across on the chair with a book on his chest, snoring softly. The old mage seemed to live in the library, his thirst for knowledge was unquenchable. I quietly past him and combed through the shelves, looking for any history on the Lunari or my village. I felt some sort of force pulling my hand, I glanced down to see a silvery wisp covering my limb, extending forward. I let it guide me through the cascade of bookshelves until it landed in front of dark blue book. I pulled it out. _History of the Ironspike Mountains. _Opening the covers I skimmed through the pages, **History of the Solari**... **History of the Rakkor**... _History of the Lun-. _The page had black lines covering the text, the think ink rendering any attempts useless. _Could it have been the history of the Lunari?_ I thought. The artefacts that Diana had found in the mountain were evidence enough of their existence. But were the Solari really trying THAT hard to deny it?

I carried the book over to the window and gazed out at the moon and stars, it was a clear night so the moon was in full effect, my hands started to glow as I looked down at the book to see that the black lines were slowly receding. The moonlight was the key to reading the book I realised, I could see some of the text glowing white, it was nearly visible. Shadows passed by the window causing me to jump back, I caught a glimpse of white fur dashing passed before I shut the glass panes and looked down at the book again. I was utterly stunned when I turned the page, a full-blown image of a man with a crescent moon tattoo in the same place as mine was staring up at me. His face had a build similar to mine, except for his hollow cheekbones. He was wearing armour akin to Diana's, sporting several moon symbols and a long silver scimitar, with a curve towards the point of the blade. A wave of nausea passed through me as my eyes widened upon reading the man's name. It couldn't be, could it? No, it was impossible. I glanced back down at the name, but nothing had changed…

* * *

_Cleric Seth II._

* * *

If that's Seth II then is he my ancestor? We look-alike, him and I, we shared a comparable build. His shoulders were slightly broader than mine, but I was taller, he looked only 6'1. The scariest similarity was our eyes though, the same piercing gaze that seemed to run in the family, as well as sporting the same tattoo in same positions. What generation of Seth am I, if he is the second? I looked back to my parents, my father's name was not Seth, and did he even know about our ancestry? All he ever told me is that we came from a long line of Fletcher's that lived in the villages of the Ironspike Mountains.

I came out of my deep thinking state when the door creaked open, a large man with the face of a canine strode in; it was Nasus, the curator of the sands. I watched as he walked into the private rooms available for use and closed the door. Deciding on looking at my history some more I smuggled the book out of the library and returned to my room. By the time I hit the bed it was turning 3 in the morning.

I awoke the next morning to a loud noise banging at my door. I pushed the covers off me with a groan, my body screaming for rest, looking at the clock to discover it was 9 am, I had only gotten 6 hours of sleep. I scurried over to the door and opened it, only to receive a sharp knuckle to the forehead, stumbling back I glanced back up at the door, revealing my assailant. It was Ahri, and boy did she look pissed.

"Ahaha, Hey Ahri…"

She gave me a look that could melt even the toughest of metals

"What were you doing in Diana's room at midnight Seth!" She yelled.

_Shit. How the fuck do I explain that. _Lying was only going to make it worse, so I just owned up to the truth. I told her about how Diana was meditating and fell asleep, making sure to leave out the part where she fell asleep on ME. And that I carried her to the bedroom so she didn't have to sleep on the floor. Ahri seemed to visibly calm down but still had a frown on her face.

"Just make sure that it doesn't happen ok? You're mine and mine alone" She huffed.

_Hers? I don't know if I like the sound of that…_

"What do you mean I'm _yours_ Ahri?"

She grinned mischievously at me and jumped on me, pushing me to the ground as she straddled my waist. She leant forward, pressing her breasts into my neck, nibbling my ear and whispering in a sultry tone.

"Allllll mine…"

I shivered with a mix of pleasure and fear. I gently shoved her to the side and stood up, offering her a hand up. She grabbed my hand and I my hand started to grow warm again. _My gods her magic is strong_. She pulled me into her, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I stood there dumbly for half a second before pulling back.

"Don't worry Seth, you'll _warm_ up to it soon" she said before running off.

* * *

_Warm up to it soon_ rang through my head. _Was she charming me_? My stomach let loose a loud rumble in response. I had forgotten all about eating, deciding to grab a meal I made my way to the cafeteria. I went inside to see a few of the early rising champions, lounging around. A few elderly summoner's were sitting at a table, discussing tactics. I spotted Pantheon looking at me across the room, Leona perched on his lap, grinning up at me as she beckoned me over. I reluctantly walked over, expecting Pantheon to hit me, it was hard to hide my surprise when he smiled warmly at me and gestured me to take a seat across the table. I held my hand up and quickly went to retrieve some food before returning with a small plate of bacon on toast with a side of hash-browns.

"How are you two going?" I asked.

Leona giggled and winked at me as Pantheon sighed.

"We're just fine summoner, thank you for helping me out." He said.

Leona shifted from Pantheon's lap and sat down next to him, they both looked at me.

"So we both hear that you are looking for information on Diana" They said in unison.

"Uhh.. Yeah."

"Why do you want to know about that traitorous scum" Leona spat, it took me completely by surprise as it was utterly unlike her to display such blunt negativity. I pulled my hood back and pointed to the tattoo on my face, Leona looked at it and frowned, I could see her trying to force a smile but to no avail.

"Where do you get that heretical mark?"

"I really don't know, that's what I'm hoping to find out"

Leona looked to Pantheon, he just shrugged and said.

"We can tell you what we know about Diana, but the history of the Lunari is something we don't divulge into." Leona winced a little when he mentioned the Lunari.

"Alright that's fine."

"So summoner, have you fallen for the scorn of the moon?" He said with a smug look on his face. Leona scowled and swatted his shoulder. I blushed heavily and picked at my food. _Had I fallen for her? I suppose it couldn't be the worst person to fall for_ I thought. _She was undeniably beautiful, in many ways._

"I-I... I'm _dating_ Ahri" I claimed. Pantheon let out a short laugh, wiping away the imaginary tears in his eyes.

"One does not simply _date_ Ahri Summoner, she simply forces you to do what she wants. Why I just saw her leading another Summoner to her bedroom this morning." Said Leona nonchalantly

"What!" I gasped. I leapt up and walked to the door before turning around

"Where is her room?"

"Ionian quarters" came the response.

* * *

Storming out of the cafeteria I wound my way to the Ionian dorms. I passed by the duo of women who were chattering on a bench, they looked up at me and where I was heading before jumping up and following me, grabbing my robes and pulling me back.

"You can't go in there" Irelia stated.

"And why not" I hissed, I was fuming with anger. What a fucking hypocrite Ahri was, telling me to not stray from her when she was doing the exact thing she wanted me to stop.

"She's….. Feeding." Riven said, she looked quite uncomfortable at having to say such a thing. I gazed into her eyes and she flinched back. I withdrew my robes from Irelia's grasp and walked up to Ahri's door. I could hear a squeaking sound from inside. I opened the door to the sight of Ahri, lying on her back on the bed, legs closed around the waist of another summoner, he was mercilessly pounding her as she moaned. I could barely control my urge to kill the man right here as I turned around and slammed the door closed as loud as possible. A scurry of footsteps inside signified they had heard and I stormed away.

"Wait!" I heard Ahri call as her door opened. I turned around and stared straight at her, piercing her straight through with my gaze. She was still fully nude and panting in effort. The summoner came to the door, looked at me and smirked. I turned my gaze to him and he flinched from the intensity, if looks could kill, he'd be a pile of dust by now. I whipped back around and walked off. Ahri cast an annoyed look at Irelia and Riven who were staring at the ground. She returned to her dorm, leading the amused Summoner back inside. _The nerve of her_. I thought. _She's just another slut._ It was not normal for me to judge people as such but her actions were completely unfathomable. To fuel my anger into something I sprinted to the clock-tower, angry tears were stinging the edges of my eyes as I reached the door, flinging it open and racing up the stairs. I let loose a cry of anguish, how could I be so foolish, I was merely sucked in by her charms. _She was just another succubus_, preying on the urges and emotions of men. I collapsed on the ground, the skies turned an angry grey color and as if on cue lightning filled my vision. A heavy down pour drenched my robes but I cared not. If anything I deserved this, all my life I was always treated like dirt and pushed around. Used and abused by those around me, even my father. The death of my sister sprung into my mind. _It's all because of this fucking tattoo_ my mind screamed. I gripped the flesh that hosted it, scratching my nails down it, drawing blood in trying to rip it off.

"I'M SORRY SIS" I yelled to the heavens.

Brought down by sorrow and the self-consumption that follows I withdrew to lying on the ground under the small amount of the cover present on the roof. My robes were still soaking wet, but hot to touch. My emotions changed my magic, anger causing it to roll off me in waves, heating my body and further fueling the fires that burned deep inside. I couldn't help but lie there helplessly, my shoulders racking in silent sobs. The last thing I saw was the door to the clock tower being opened, and silver hair flowing down someone's head as they looked down at me. As I blacked out the distant moon shone through the clouds, despite it being the middle of the day. A figure dressed in armor sat down next to my unconscious body. They smoothed the hair back on my head and lay down, pulling me on to them, my fresh tears dropping against the armor with a metallic ring. When the last storm clouds dispersed it revealed Diana laying beneath me, humming a gentle tune with her eyes closed. Her lunar magic imbuing me with strength as I lay unaware of my surroundings. Like a mother bear protecting her cubs she hugged my body closer to her, even releasing a tear of her own that rolled down her face and dropped on to my cheek. She rested her head on top of mine and rocked me back and forth gently.


	6. Chapter 6: Two Worlds

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading so far guys, I'm approaching 2,000 views :). Warning their is some **_gore_** scenes this chapter but not only a small bit. Also I might be reworking the first few chapters as I'm kind of unhappy with them right now. Thanks to stolenwarpig for letting me know what Diana's blade is, for those of you who don't know it's called a Khopesh, primarily an Egyptian weapon used to counteract shields (I'm a massive history geek, so this was actually fun to look at)

and with that I give you:

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

I woke up to a warmth underneath me, holding me tightly, I tried to push myself up but found myself wrapped in a pair of arms. After a short while of resting the grip on me loosened, allowing me to roll over to the side, I glanced over to where I had been asleep to see Diana resting with her back against a stone pillar, her armor still on, a few patches of her clothes were wet from our tears. _Did she sleep with me last night_ I thought, remembering back to last night when I had let my emotions take over. _Hopefully that won't happen again_. It was dangerous to let emotions control you, especially when you were a mage. A side effect of such power was to be expected, it just meant that we had to have a strong self-control. Attempting to stand up I noticed that Diana was stirring from the lack of warmth my body gave her.

"Diana?" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed sleepily at me, smiling and closing her eyes again. I sat there for a minute looking at her before she shot up, looked at me and then down at herself. She blushed a bright red color and quickly stood up.

"I... I—uh..." she mumbled. Standing up, she grabbed her cloak from the ground and dashed for the exit.

"Diana wait!" I called after her, but she was already gone.

I looked down to where she was laying down before to see her blade still rested against the wall.

_Weird_, _I didn't think she'd be one to forget her weapon_. I made for the weapon, _better give it back to her_ I thought. As my hand connected with the hilt a deep pain shot up through my hand and the world around me collapsed. Leaving a dark and empty space, I looked around to see that I was no longer in the Institute but in the Ironspike Mountains, the tell-tale peaks visible through a window behind me.

"Hello?" I called out, no response. I summoned a small light to illuminate the room, revealing a small bedroom, a picture of a child with two parents on the bedside table. A small desk in the corner caught my attention however as a little girl was resting her head in her arms, she had fell asleep on a few files. I walked over to her and looked over the papers. My eyes widened when I realized that the papers were research on the moon and specifically the Lunari. _Is this Diana? _I looked down at the little girl, she had white hair flowing down her shoulders, stopping half way down her back. She sure looked like Diana, a younger version of her sure, but there was no mistaking her.

"Diana?"

She stirred and awoke slowly, she turned to look at me but didn't meet my gaze. _Was I invisible?_ She turned back to her work and began filing the papers away, she stood up from the desk and walked over to the closet. _Now would be a good time to get out of here_ I thought as she began to strip.

* * *

As if on cue the room fell away again, revealing a chamber, Diana was standing in the center, surrounded by tall desks that hosted several elderly occupants.

"What you are asking of is heresy Diana!" One of the elders shouted.

"But why should we not embrace the moon as our own, like we do so with the sun!" She retorted, only to earn a short laugh in return.

"You'd have us go back on all our beliefs for some crazy notion of yours? No! You will stop this obsession this instant before we must take action!" He scoffed at her.

She bowed to the elders before storming out the room, the large wooden doors creaking open as she exited. I followed her out of the building wand was blinded by a light, I squinted my eyes, when the light subsided it revealed that I was no longer in the chamber building, but on one of the mountain peaks, it looked vaguely familiar as I saw Diana ascending across the peaks. She gasped as she found something, disappearing from sight. I scurried up to where I had last seen her only to see an open doorway, I hesitantly entered. The entrance had not been used in a long time as cobwebs spread across, a path had been cut through which I presumed to be Diana's. When I made my way through the maze of corridors, following the path cut through the web. I came across another chamber. A door was open behind the chamber desks, I walked up and climbed on to the chamber stage and entered the room. Diana was kneeling down and looking at a suit of armor on a mannequin. The armor was an exact copy of what I had seen Diana wear in all her matches. _Or is this her real __armor_. I watched as Diana adorned the armor, picking up the blade in one hand, switching it to the other, lifting it into the air and bringing it down in an arc. She had a massive grin on her face as she took in the rest of her surroundings. The room was filled with relics of the moon. From crescent moon necklaces to statues of figures. I approached one of the statues and glanced down at the name, a layer of dust-covered part of the name, the part I could read said _Set_-. I went to brush the rest of the dust away when the room once again fell away. _Damn. _I could hear commotion in the room over as I seemingly walked through a wall back into the chamber with the elders. Diana was still in armor but her blade was held by one of the guards. She was kneeling on the ground with guards surrounding her, aiming their weapons at her. She had tears streaming down her face and her hair was a mess. I saw a slight bruise on her cheek which caused me to fume with anger.

"Why Diana, why would you betray the sun, why would you commit such heresy?" An elderly woman hissed.

"P-Please… I just feel a connection to the moon, this armor, and weapon, are they not proof enough of the moon's worth?" Diana pleaded, one of the nearby guards struck her again, her head violently snapping to the left. I winced and ran forward, only to fall flat on my face as I fell straight through the guards. _I'm like a ghost_.

"Diana." The elder in the middle of the group stood up and addressed her.

"Y-Yes Elder"

"We hereby sentence you to death for your heresy. And your crimes against the sun." His voice boomed.

Diana started to sob uncontrollably and starting shouting incoherently. The guards hit her hard in the stomach, knocking the wind from her. Another came into the room brandishing a sizzling hot metal rod, the end formed in the mark of the moon. _No…. It cannot be..._ The guard approached Diana and sneered. He pressed the metal rod into Diana's forehead. The burning hot metal burning into Diana's flesh. Her screams shattered my heart and I felt as if my soul was dying. I threw a punch at the guard only to have it pass straight through his head.

"NO" I screamed.

* * *

I could only watch on in horror as he took the metal rod away and hit her with it, leaving a bright red mark covering her forehead. A mark of the moon. The flesh surrounding it was black and started to curl away from the indention. The guard spat on her face and walked away, the others dragged her out of the chambers, and threw her into a cell. She had fallen silent after that, the occasional sob could be heard in the silence. I entered the cell and kneeled down in front of Diana. She looked through me, a pained look on her face. I couldn't help but cry at her expression. It was one of confusion and pain, she still didn't understand why they couldn't accept her beliefs, or what they had done to her. As soon as I had started crying so had she, she lay on the floor sobbing uncontrollably and I was unable to comfort her, it was one of the most painful experiences I'd ever had. A light shone through the window in the cell, it crept up to Diana and struck her brightly, the same woman I had seen in Diana's room appeared. She looked at me and smiled _she can actually see me_ I thought. She nodded, confirming my thoughts, she walked towards Diana and took her chin in her hands and lifted her head so she was looking into it. Diana's tear stricken face gazed up at the goddess. _Goddess _I thought. _That's what she is!_ The woman leaned forward and placed a kiss on Diana's forehead, the mark started to glow until I couldn't see anything.

When the brightness died down it revealed Diana standing in the middle of her cell upright. Her blade in her hand and a deathly look on her face. Her once white hair was now a silver color, and the mark that branded on her had become a part of her, glowing brightly with lunar energy. One of the guards looked into the cell to be met by her blade slicing through his face, his head severing in two. The other guard looked on in horror as she leapt forward and drove her blade into his abdomen, the tip coming out his back, she lifted him into air and looked him straight in the eyes, before putting him back down and using her foot to slide him off the end of the blade. She continued out of her prison slaughtering the guards and forcing her way towards the chambers. I could only follow and watch as she slew the last guards protecting the chambers, there disembodied corpses crashing into the ground. The doors flew open and Diana floated into the air, flying into the room. The elders gasped in surprise and one of them tried to cast a spell, before he could finish the incantation Diana had stuck her blade into his shoulder and pinned him against the wall, before sliding the blade out the other end of his body, effectively disemboweling him. His insides came gushing out and hit the floor with a disgusting _squish_. The rest of the elders suffered a similar fate except for the last one, the one who had condemned her. He sat there patiently while the rest died. When Diana turned to him he summoned a sword and swung at her, she narrowly dodged it and brought her own blade forward to strike him, he swung his armored gauntlet around to take the blow and shoved her back. She fell on to the floor in a heap and he ran forward, gaining momentum enough to send them both tumbling into the fluids of the other dead elders, he attempted to gain his footing on the slippery surface as Diana lunged towards him through the air, an ability I had seen and used before. She collided with him and threw him to the ground, his sword clattering harmlessly next to him before she drove her sword deep into his chest, resting along his heart.

"Heretic." He spat out before Diana twisted the blade, severing his heart and killing him. She stood over the elder like that for a long time before she stood upright again and slid the blade out of the body. As the hood of the elder fell back I noticed something that made my heart stop, on his cheek was the same mark I carried. The flashback ended there as I regained consciousness, I found myself standing in the clock tower with Diana's blade. Looking up at the door I saw a confused Diana leaning against the frame, looking at me and glancing at her blade. I threw the blade on to the ground and leapt to Diana. Wrapping her in an embrace, I felt her stiffen at the sudden contact but I could feel her blushing, my body started to heat up as well but I didn't let go. I couldn't. I wouldn't.

* * *

"S-Summoner?" she asked.

"I'm so sorry Diana, I-I couldn't… I saw what you went through… I-I… sorry" I cried, taking in a deep breath and hugging Diana tighter, she loosened her stance a bit and hugged me back a little.

"You don't think I'm a monster?" She whispered in my ear, tears forming in her eyes.

"Far from it Diana, the unforgivable things they did to you" I croaked back, I could see anger flash through her eyes before she hugged me tight, resting her head on my shoulder, I sat her down where we had rested before and she started to cry, she was letting out all the bottled emotions that had been kept in since the incident. Her tears mixing with mine as they flowed freely. We lay in each other's arms for at least an hour, crying in sadness. I stroked her hair lovingly, refusing to let go of her, the feeling of helplessness I had from when she was being punished was still present. When we had both stopped crying she looked up at me with red puffy eyes. I gazed deep into them and smiled softly, our faces were slowly inching forward until our foreheads connected and she closed her eyes, I followed suit and closed mine as well. She took me completely by surprise when she pushed into me and our lips connected. I could taste her essence and a tinge of saltiness from crying. I pushed back and kissed her deeply. Her eyes opened as I pulled away, I was slightly confused at her actions but before I could say anything she pushed forward once again we locked lips. I felt my hands trace up her back and neck she let loose a shiver at the contact. Her own hands were resting on my chest, gripping my shirt tightly. When we pulled away to breathe she rested her head on my chest. I was about to ask her about the kiss when I heard her breathing deeply. _Did, did she just fall asleep on me, AGAIN?_ I groaned at the circumstances I had found myself in, however I was just as glad at being able to see Diana asleep again. She looked extremely cute when sleeping, and I couldn't help but stroke her hair again, she nuzzled into my neck and breathed hot air down my shirt. I stood up with her still wrapped around my body, carrying her more like a child this time. Her head rested on my shoulder, I had wrapped her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck. When I reached her room I opened it again using the carving. When I lay her on the bed and made to leave she whimpered.

"P-Please… Don't leave me"

I turned back around and saw her eyes open looking at me, _I can't just leave her like this. _I climbed on to the bed and sat myself next to her, she climbed on top of me, resting her head on my chest, wrapping her arms around my waist and intertwining her legs with mine. My body began to heat up from the increased contact when I realised that her armour had transported to the rack, her nightgown offering little protection, her breasts pressed into my side with every breath. However, it was a welcome change to fall asleep next to someone else compared to the lonely and often sleepless nights I was used to. I kissed the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her hair and rested my head back on the pillow, falling asleep to the sound of her steady heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7: Serpentine

Author's Note:

Hey guys, unfortunately some stuff has come up that and I'm not feeling too good (not sick, just sad) So I'll either be writing even more as it's something to do and I enjoy doing it, or I'll lose the will to write in the next few days. However, I refuse to let this story go unfinished, no matter how long it takes. Thank you to the people who review the story, it really does help me continue writing, knowing that at least someone enjoys the things I do, the story is making good progress and it's up to 2,500 views! _Woohoo!_ Thanks to all the people who favourite and follow the story as well. More gore and love this chapter. (and a certain little shit gets his just desert)

Here is Chapter 7:

I awoke with a start when I heard a growl coming from the corner of the room, looking up over Diana's body I saw a pair of glowing gold eyes staring back at me before they dashed out the door, closing it behind them. _What is that thing_, _it's been following me around for a few days now_. I decided against getting up as I looked back down at the clock to see that it was 5 in the morning. Vaguely remembering what happened last night I glanced down at Diana's sleeping face and a smile spread across my face, my hand crept up her face, pushing aside the stray stands of hair that fell on her eyes. Her skin was pale but smooth, like a roll of white silk. I kissed her lightly on the cheek and rested back on the bed, drifting off into the land of dreams.

I dreamt of Valoran, from the rolling sand dunes of the deserts in Shurima, to the tall mountain peaks of my native land, the Ironspike Mountains. I felt a cold chill at the memories of what had occurred there, not only to Diana but to myself at well. The night was so fresh in my mind, like it had happened yesterday. My little sister was running around the peak, gazing down at the workers in the field, she nearly fell of one time, and a small tumble here would send her barreling down the mountainside. I had managed to catch her just in time and I refused to let go of her hand all the down the mountain. She didn't seem to care, she just liked to hold my hand. When we returned to the village I heard our mother calling out to us that dinner was ready, the sun was setting over the peaks we had descended from and I rushed inside the estate, carrying my sister on my back, she had long fallen asleep from the journey and I carried her down the rest of the way. By running towards the house I had woken her up, I decided it best to put her down and let her walk to the house so she would be ready for dinner. When I walked into the house I had noticed a strange man in a cloak talking to my father, they seemed to be arguing about something when the cloaked man shot a look at me, my father also glanced towards me. The strange man stormed off and my father went inside. Ten minutes had passed since I had left my sister, _I better go find her_ I thought. Walking out of the house I shouted _LILY!_ No response. _Liiiiiiillyy_ I tried again. Still no response, worrying slightly I returned to where I had left her, just outside her bedroom, her door was open and the smell of iron hit my nostrils, I cringed at the stench and walked up to the door. _Lily?_ I whispered. Opening the door and lighting one of the candles I looked at her bed, immediately turned around and emptied the contents of my stomach on to the floor, on her bed was Lily, crucified against the wall, nails stuck into her wrists and feet, her bare body beaten and bloody. A horrific expression stuck on her face. The face that would haunt me for the rest of my life. Tears stung my eyes as I raced to her _no no no no nonononono…_I yelled. Tears streaming freely, I looked at her face and saw a scar, carved into her delicate flesh that stretched from her chin, all the way up to her forehead. It was the same scar I had been born with. Screaming in anger I pulled the nails out of her wrists and feet, blood spurting from the open wounds and I cradled her head in my lap, sobbing and smoothing her hair back. I looked up at the wall in front of me, on it, was a message, written in Lily's blood, it read _Leave this village, or more corpses will_follow. A loud crash sounded as my father came racing to the door and saw us on the bed, he saw the mass of blood on the walls and floor and he collapsed to his knees, slamming his fist into the ground and crying. Our mother peeked in through the door and wailed in anguish. _It's all my fault_. I thought. _Lily, WHY LILY, WHY NOT ME_ I screamed. _It's all your fucking fault_ a distant shout, the noise blocked by emotional pain. A loud crack forced me back into consciousness, a large hand print stung my cheeks. My father was standing above me, his face puffing in anger. _We should have had you killed as a child. _He spat, pushing me away from Lily and cradling his deceased daughter. _All my fault… _the words span around my head. _You're a disgrace_… _We should have killed you as a child_.

"Seth…" a distant voice sounded.

"Lily?" I asked, the room falling away from me. I stood up abruptly and looked around, seeing nothing but black, devoid of any signs of life.

"Seth!" The voice asked, fear present in its tone.

"LILY!" I yelled back.

I gasped in a sudden breath as I woke up, sweating with fear. I looked up to see Diana next to me, cradling me in her lap, a worried expression on her face. After a few minutes my breathing had returned to normal and Diana lay me back down on the bed, lying next to me.

"What happened Seth, who is this _Lily_?" she asked.

"Sh-She was my younger sister…" I said. Diana looked at me, still confused.

"Back when I lived in the Ironspike Mountains, someone murdered my little sister to get me to leave the village. They left a note that told us to leave or else someone would die." I cried. Diana only hugged me tighter and kissed me deeply. When we broke apart she smoothed my hair back and wiped the tears from my eyes.

_Shh…_I heard her say.

"You don't have to talk about it anymore" she whispered.

"It's all my fault, she died because of me, because of this _scar_"I hissed.

"And especially now that I'm getting close to unveiling the past" I added.

Diana looked at me sympathetically, she knew there was nothing that would stop the nightmares.

"We." She whispered.

"What?"

"Especially now that WE are getting close to unveiling the past"

I smiled at her, but there was something hold me back, it was the feeling of love that I had long forgotten, and I was afraid of it. My relation to Lily got her killed… What if something happened to Diana as well, I don't think I could live with myself if another person was hurt because of me. I pushed back away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. Feeling the cold tiles under my feet I lifted myself off of the bed and began to turn back to look at her.

"Look Dian-"I mumbled before she tackled me to the floor and pinned my arms to my side.

"No Seth" she growled.

"Look Diana I don't want you to get hu-"I was shut up as her lips mashed forcefully against mine, the rest of the sentence being drowned out. She smirked as I tried to continue talking into her lips.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself summoner." She huffed while withdrawing, letting go of my limbs and straddling my waist.

"I don't want to risk it Diana, I can't stand putting those I love in danger" I said. Diana froze on top of me, looking down into my eyes. _Oh shit_. _Did I just…_

"Y-You… Love me?" she lifted herself from me and stood there, a look of contemplation plastered on her face, she snapped out of the trance and approached the mannequin and put on her armour without saying another word.

"Diana" I asked. She looked at me, I could see in her eyes that she was considering what to say next. She walked towards the door and opened it, sliding through the gap before I followed her through.

"Diana please wait…" I pleaded

"I need some time to think. _Alone._" I watched her walk off down the hallway. _Fuck, I blew it._ I turned around and hit the wall outside her room, leaving a crack in the plaster, my fist starting to bleed from the impact. _FUCK_ my mind screamed. _How could I be so stupid!_

Deciding to take my mind off it I went off to explore the institute. Only a few minutes into the walk I came across the park where I had sat with Leona. I seated myself on the same bench and closed my eyes. The calming sound of the rustling leaves carried on the wind. _Do I… Do I love her?_ My sister's face crossed my mind, her smiling face gazing back at me. _I'm sorry Lily._ A single tear escaped my ducts. Her face begun twisting and contorting, a wicked cut slashing her face. _NO! _The face began to cackle madly, the dark tendrils of sleep slowly working their way into my subconscious before I let go, the face dissipated as I slide into the darkness. What seemed like a few hours had passed before somebody woke me up.

_Ahem._

Squinting my eyes in the sunlight I looked up to see Irelia looking down at me, her arms crossed, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

"What can I do for you this fine day Ms. Lito?" I asked.

Her brows furrowed even further and she gestured behind her.

"You're distracting my yoga group" I looked behind her to see a group of maybe 8 women and two men looking back. Among them was Leona, seated next to a disgruntled Pantheon who I assumed was dragged along. Leona waved at me and grinned. _Oh god_. The rest of the group consisted of a mixture of neutral and Ionian champions, Soraka, The star child was seated closest to me, followed by Karma, one of Ionia's elders. As well as Akali, Shen, Riven, Nami, Lulu and Sivir. A light blush came to my face as I stood up and brushed the leaves that had fallen on to my robes.

"Uh… Sorry. You can continue" scratching my head and walking back the way I had come. I headed over towards my dorms and my blood ran cold at the sight of Ahri sitting on the bench outside my room, scanning the vicinity. I scowled and pulled my hood up, determined to deny her the satisfaction of seeing me. I got as close to the door as possible before casting a short teleport spell that got me inside with notifying her that I had entered. I turned around before slamming my toe into the edge of the bed and yelping. My hand shot up to my mouth.

_Ow._

_Did she hear?_ I thought, only to be answered by a loud thumping sound on my door. I groaned and looked though the small hole to see if it was her. A small fox ear blocked my view. _Yup, it's her._ Reluctantly unbolting the door and opening it slightly, Ahri pushed the rest open, slamming me against the wall.

"Seth" She yelled. I moaned from behind the door, she turned her head to look at me, fire in her eyes.

"I told you to stay away from Diana!" She screeched at me.

"You are such a fucking hypocrite you know that?" I yelled back.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Oh I know you've fucked just about everyone ,champion and summoner alike" The veins on my forehead were growing in anger. Threatening to pop at a moments notice

She smirked at me before walking out the door. _What…_

_"_Going to go fuck someone else?" I sneered, exiting the room to see her looking at me.

"I've already fucked everybody else" she said, clicking her tongue and licking her lips.

Before I could respond with a comeback she fired a charm at me, the floating heart hitting me square in the chest. My vision swam and I walked hopelessly towards Ahri, when I reached her she grasped my shoulders with her hands and kissed me, biting my lip.

"Come summoner, we have some _business _to attend to"

_No _I screamed, but no sound came out of my mouth, like I was possessed by something else. I felt Ahri grab my hand and led me towards her chambers.

We reached half way there when I saw Diana's sleeping face cross my mind.

"No" I mumbled.

"What was that summoner" She asked, genuine surprise in her voice that someone would be able to resist her.

"No" I said, my voice getting louder as I started to regain control. I ripped my hand from her grasp and jumped back with a back flip that kicked her hand away from me. She let loose another charm that I couldn't dodge.

_"Barrier"_ I shouted, a bright blue shield surrounded me. _Weird. Usually it's yellow._

Ahri also looked confused as the charm bounced off the barrier and flew towards the group of people watching, many of them dashed out of the way. However, a certain "swift" scout was unable to move as the charm engulfed Teemo. Suddenly overcome with his love for Ahri, Teemo stumbled towards her. Unfortunately for him, the lumbering giant of a creature, known as Cho'gath was being marched past by some summoners, accompanied by Kog'maw. Teemo, completely unaware of his surroundings, was squished to a pulp under Cho'gaths enormous weight.

"Oh bother" his somewhat sophisticated voice resonated. Lifting up leg revealed the messy sight of what remained of Teemo, plastered against his foot. Cho'gath reached down with one of his pinchers, scraping the swift scout's remnants on to the floor, only to be devoured by an ecstatic looking kog'maw.

"Play time's over" was my only warning as I turned my head back to Ahri to be met a blue orb, singing the robes and hair on my chest. I fell on to my back and clutched at the burn.

"Heal!" I yelled, a blue light shone from my hand, cooling down the burnt skin and smothering the fiery robes. _It's supposed to be green, what the hell is going on. _Getting to my feet Ahri was staring at me. A few of the summoners that were watching suddenly burst into action, realizing that she was attacking me, rather than seducing me. _Is there really a difference?_ I thought. Suddenly she disappeared from view, a faint blue tinge left behind. _Did she just use ghost?_ A hand shot out of nowhere, grabbing me by the collar of my robe and pulling me through the air, a short yellow light later and we were on the other side of the institute. _She flashed as well…_ The realization hit me harder than Ahri's fox-fire. _She's getting help from a summoner._ My realization came a little too late as blue fire once again shot out, scorching multiple areas of my body.

"Cleanse" I croaked, my voice hoarse from the fire burning my throat, a very weak glow shone outwards, extinguishing the flames. However, the burns remained. Too weak to stand I collapsed to the ground, exhausted. Ahri strode over to me, flipping me on to my back with her foot and sitting on my chest. I let out a gasp as her behind rested on the burnt skin.

"Now who do you belong to summoner?"

"Nobody" I forced out, heaving with effort, attempting to breathe under the weight on my chest.

"Me summoner, you belong to me." She hissed, slapping the burn on my cheek hard. Pain shot through the impact, blotting my vision.

"Ignorant Thralls!" I heard, the shout coming from the hallways, followed by the approaching footsteps, signifying backup was coming. A curved silver project shot out from behind the door, slamming into where Ahri had been before she flashed. An enraged Diana leapt out of the door, staring down Ahri who was staring at me, then back to her.

"He's mine, bitch" Ahri snarled.

"On the contrary _whore._ I believe you'll find he loves _me._" Diana hissed in return. A light blush came to my cheeks as Ahri started laughing uncontrollably.

"Love? Haha! As if anybody could love you! Not even your own parent's loved you!" I looked over to Diana, she was shaking with rage. _Diana_.

She paused, looked over to me and her eyes softened. _Summoner?_ I heard her think.

_Yes it's me, I'm talking to you telepathically_._ Listen, Ahri has the help of a summoner, so I'm going to pour my magic into you so you can fight OK?_ She nodded back and looked over to Ahri who was still laughing. I struggled to lift my hand, a bright blue light shot from my palm, striking Diana as she began to glow. Ahri was wiping the tears from her eye, seeing what was happening. Before either of us could react she dashed at me, using the move I had seen on the fields of justice, upon reaching me with her second dash she span in the air, striking her foot harshly across my face. I could feel my jaw breaking from the impact. _God damn she's strong._ I landed roughly at the feet of Diana, she leaned down and helped me on to my side so I could breathe.

Ahri however, was having none of that as she used her last dash forward, the blue bolt was sent flying in my direction only to be blocked by Diana's pale cascade. The yellow orbs rotating around her. There was a difference however, instead of three sphere, five of them where revolving around her. The effect of my power had added extra effects to Diana's abilities. Diana shot out her crescent strike, the bolt moving faster than usual. It slammed into Ahri, knocking her to the side. Diana followed up with a lunar rush, only to be stopped as a yellow cage surrounded Diana, forcing her to the ground. _Exhaust. _I thought. Ahri took her advantage, running forward and throwing her orb at Diana, the essence inside it stealing a little of her life force and returning it to Ahri who only grew stronger. _Diana._ I whispered. _Kind of busy here._ She responded, forcing her blade up to block another strike from Ahri. With the last of my will power I forced my power through the mental link, flowing through Diana, increasing her shield count from five to eight as they struck Ahri's barrier. _Go for it Diana._ I sent through the link before collapsing, unable to say anything else.

"Nightfall!" Boomed across the field, a large blue circle emanated from Diana as she stuck her weapon into the ground. It instantly broke the shield surrounding Ahri and lifted her high into the air. The area was filled with lunar energy, it crackled along the ground, causing sparks to fly every so often. Diana leapt up after Ahri, intending to strike her down. Without a warning, a yellow tendril whipped through the air, grabbing a hold of both the champions, and pinning them to the ground. A female summoner entered the area, the yellow tendrils flowing from her fingers. She looked over to see me fallen on the ground and broke into a sprint towards me. The tendrils slowly receded. Releasing their grip on Ahri and Diana. Before Diana could react Ahri disappeared. Diana rushed over to the fallen summoner.

"Seth" I heard her yell, fear gripping her voice.

"Hey Diana…" I whispered, my eyes too heavy to stay open.

"Hey Seth, stay with me OK?" she said, the female summoner had run off to get help. Leaving Diana and Seth alone.

"I'm just going to take a nap" I said, my breathing slowed, followed by my heart which let loose a few slow thumps before coming to rest.

"No Seth, you can't. Stay with me… please I lo-"The world went dark.

**Author's Note: **

This took me way too bloody long to finish, but it's finally done. Hate me if you wish for the cliff hanger but it was totally worth."_/all worth."_ I've got a good idea of where this story is going, although I'm kind of tempting to redo the older chapters first and not write new ones till I'm satisfied with the story so far. My current plans are as follows:

\- Redo the first chapters

\- Continue writing new chapters

\- I kinda want to start another story involving completely different characters (such as the ones that I mention on my profile), but I'm not sure how well it would go writing two stories at once so I'll just keep to writing one. I honestly have no idea how long I'll keep this one going for. If this is chapter 7. And I'm only up to this stage in my plan I imagine it might be around 20-30 chapters, unless I run out of ideas.


	8. Chapter 8: Awaken

**Author's Note:**

Sorry this took so long to get out/how short it is in comparison to how long I wanted it (at least 3k but it's only about 2.5k.) No gore or fighting this chapter as I've abused the shit out of it those past two but I'll have more fighting scenes soon.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Ahri strode through the dimly lit halls, brushing her fingers along the ridges in the stone's that made up the walls. Several rooms along the hallway were empty, abandoned by their occupants long ago. _Summoner E _had been carved on to a metal plaque nailed to the door. The last part of the plaque was scratched off, removing the summoner inside's full name. She knocked on the door lightly, smoothing her tails out, propping her breasts up and humming a light tune. _I hope Seth's not dead_. She thought, frowning slightly, she had no intention of ending his life however, she would do whatever it takes to become fully human.

"Come in" someone behind the door said, she could hear the scuffling of feet and papers being moved around. Opening the door Ahri entered the room, she wrinkled her nose in displeasure at the slight smell of decay and musty old books littered the floor and table. A tall, older gentleman sat at the desk, scanning across one of the many books in his possession. He glanced up at the approaching woman and quickly closed the book causing a layer of dust to expel into the air. His once vibrant summoner's robes had lost most of their colour, turning into a rather greyish purple instead of the usual bright purple.

"I did what you asked Summoner" She said, licking her lips.

"Yes, yes, let me see your orb Ahri" he replied, holding his right hand out to receive her orb.

The blue orb floated out from behind Ahri's tails, bouncing playfully as they passed it over to him.

"Good… Very good…" He whispered. Observing the orb with great interest, turning into in his hands and looking at it from various angles.

"How much of their essence did you steal?"

"A lot of his, not so much of hers" came the reply.

The blue orb was glowing a bright white colour, the summoner chanted a small spell and pulled the essence contained outside. It swirled around each other, combining into one before being sucked into a cylindrical container he held in his other hand.

"Thank you Ahri, you may leave." However, Ahri remained standing there, hands on her hips, much to his distress.

"Our deal Summoner." She huffed.

"I still have used for you yet, young one. I will keep up my side of the bargain when you satisfied my need of you." She sighed and turned around, walking to the short distance to the door and exiting the room. Leaving the summoner alone at his desk, the container in my hand as he gazed inside of it.

"Now… It's nearly time, isn't it little one?" He said while stroking his container, the ghostly image of a small girl inside, crying and slamming herself against the walls. The essence that had just been added was swirling around her, as if comforting her. It nestled on to her shoulders like a blanket. The faint words of the girl could be heard, _brother…_

* * *

**(Seth's POV)**

_Dead. Dead again._ I thought. _I really need to stop dying_, I let out a shrill laugh. _Like I get a choice in the matter._ Suspended in the air, I looked all around, it was yet again a dark and desolate place. However a pulse of energy above me got my attention, a heavy cover of clouds covered the sky, well, if you could even call it a sky. Short drops of something came pouring down, pelting my body as I remained floating in air. Yet no moisture was in them, they felt more like bullets, minus the pain. Heavier storm clouds started to form and the rolling sound of thunder hurtled me across the empty chasm. Lightning filled my vision and briefly illuminated my pupils, I caught a glimpse of someone in the light, a silver-haired woman looking down at me with red eyes, tears streaming down her face. _Who is that…? _The name flashed across the mind, _Diana?_ The lightning once again flashed across the sky, revealing a small Yordle in a doctor's outfit. _Oh yeah, I'm dead_. I felt time start to slow as the thunder drew out in a long rumbling vibration, the next lightning strike came streaking across the sky, directly aiming at me. It hit me in the chest and I felt my heart start to beat rapidly, smoke rising from the impact of the lightning. _OUCH!_ Another came a few seconds after, this one hurt a lot more. Filling my lungs with air, the dark world broke into pieces and came crashing into me, hurtling me towards the ground, but before I could hit the fast approaching end I immediately stopped. I peeked one eye open to see the small yordle looking at me, a pair of paddles held in his hands, he put the paddles on the table next to me and took a small flashlight out of his front pocket, turning it on and waving it in front of my eyes, I instinctively followed the light, my pupils contracting under the brightness.

"He's stable for now, the eyes never lie" his voice was scratchy, he turned to one of the nearby doctors, a tall woman with blue skin and a horn on her head, he whispered something in her ear and she nodded, I strained to hear what they were saying but was interrupted by shouting in the another room. Before long the woman had come over to the foot of my bed, grabbing a hold of it and pulling me along.

"Diana's worried sick summoner" I could hear her say as she wheeled me out of the room and into a bright hallway, nurses and doctors scurrying past to continue on with their jobs

"Where is she" I croaked, my vocal chords still burnt to a crisp but wrapped in a soft bandage.

"She's in the waiting room, we'll let you see her soon. I suspect she might kill someone if we don't" She gave me a small smile and continued pulling me along.

"What happened Soraka?" I asked, finally remembering her name from the top of my head.

"You expended your mana bank by fuelling Diana with your magic, it deprived your body of mana and left you unable to cope, we had to shock you back to restart your heart while pumping you with mana potions."

I remember pouring my magic into Diana, but I was unaware of the consequences of such actions.

We reached a large wooden door and Soraka pushed it open, a bed was against the wall as she wheeled me over, placing her hands underneath my legs and back, she lifted me off of the gurney and laid me on the bed, pulling the blankets up and around my chest, tucking me in like a mother tucking in her child.

"You need to rest for a while, Diana will be in shortly." She walked off and left the room, leaving me alone to my thoughts. _What the hell got into Ahri_ was the first thought that crossed my mind, envisioning her actions. She'd never done this to any of the other summoners, whether they'd rejected her or not. _And who was the summoner helping her. _I realised I probably should have told Soraka about the summoner while she was here. I saw the door open, and a teary-eyed Diana entered. Locking the door behind her before she legged it to the bed, grabbing a hold of me and hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

"Ow" I squeaked. She dropped me back on to the bed and sat on the edge, holding my hand and entwining her fingers with mine. I felt the warmth flowing from her appendage, her other hand was stroking the bandages on my chest, all the way up to my face where she cupped my cheek and leaned in.

"Do you really love me Seth?" she whispered. _Oh shit. _I thought. I took a deep breath, weakly cupping her cheek with my hand, the skin was a dark blue colour, whether it was from the burns or my self-healing I don't know. We gazed deep into each other eyes, the silence enveloping the room.

"Yes" I managed to squeeze out of my lungs. She closed the gap between our faces and rested her forehead against mine before our lips connected. The kiss went on for a long while before she pushed back for air. She stood up and shifted me so that I was on the side of the bed and not the middle, she used the space made and climbed under the covers next to me and pulling them over us. She carefully wrapped her arms around my waist, as to not further my injuries and buried her head into my neck, I managed to lay my arm across her hip and stroke her back, inhaling the strong scent of her hair through my nose.

"You need to rest Seth, get some sleep." Her was voice was soothing as I felt my eyes close again, dozing off and snoring lightly.

* * *

**Somewhere in the institute.**

_Dammit_ he thought. Looking down at the container in his hands, he saw the two, summoner and Diana injured, but alive, laying together in bed. _If I can't kill him, I'll just have to kill her._ An evil smile crept across his face. He began cackling madly, eventually falling into a fit of coughing, wheezing in trying to offer air to his body.

* * *

**Back in the ICU unit.**

Diana gazed up at Seth's sleeping face, it featured a dark purple mark where Ahri's foot had connected with his cheek. As well as several other marks that were had a light blue tinge indicating her orb had burned the skin. His chest was almost completely covered in bandages, wrapping around him tightly to protect the charred skin. _I am going to kill that bitch! _She thought, her eyes flashing angrily.

I awoke to Diana looking at the bandages on my chest. Cupping her cheek with my hand she looked from my chest upwards.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I should have just let her seduce me" I said, smirking. She scowled and punched me in the arm, I faked a gasp and she began to worry. I laughed and sat up on the bed.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, real-"

"No Seth, you're not, something's going on and it nearly got you killed." She mumbled, resting her head on the back of my neck.

"It'll be fine Diana, OK?" I asked her. She just nodded and kissed me lightly.

"Seth" She said, leaning back from the embrace.

"Mmhmm?" I asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"I love you too" She said, nuzzling her head into my neck, I felt warm, but not because of the burns. We lay in bed for a good hour or so before she got up to find the nurse as we got tired of resting. She returned with the small nurse with her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Akali" I said cheerfully.

She raised an eyebrow at me and looked down at the clipboard in her hands.

"Well summoner, you're injuries were quite extensive but it seems you've healed up quite nicely. We can let you go back out, however, you must avoid any combat and will need protection for when something happens again. For at least a few weeks." She stated.

"I'll be with him as much as I can" Diana said from behind Akali, looking past her at me and smiling. Akali gave a grunt of acknowledgement before writing down a few more things and leaving the room to us.

"A few weeks alone with you huh? I don't know if I can handle that". Grinning at her only to receive a scowl in return. Diana's expression softened up as she sat back down on the bed.

"Seth, there's something I need to tell you" She said lightly.

"Sure?" I asked questioningly.

"When your magic flowed through me, I heard a voice in my head, it sounded like a little girl."

My eyes froze on her, _Lily…_ I sat up on the bed next to her, putting her hand around her waist as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know what's going on here" I paused. "But I'm determined to find out" I said, fire in my eyes.

After finishing up with the paperwork involved with leaving the hospital's care we walked hand in hand towards the High Summoner's chambers. Determined on finding out what was going on, and what had happened with Ahri and whoever was assisting her. When we reached Vessaria's office I reached up to knock on the door only for it to swing open, revealing an irritated Vessaria looking at my fist. Awkwardly bringing my hand back and brushing it through my hair.

"High Summoner" I said, bowing.

She sighed and signalled for me to rise.

"What is it Seth, shouldn't you be in hospital still?" she scoffed.

"They discharged me under the protection and supervision of Diana" gesturing back to the woman behind me as she curtsied.

"Very well, what is it you need Seth." She asked hurried, eager to move on.

"We have reason to believe that Ahri was in league with a summoner when she attacked me"

Vessaria raised an eyebrow, stepping to the side and signalling for me to enter her office. I let Diana enter first and stood to the side, refusing to enter before Vessaria had, earning a roll of the eyes before she strode in, with me in tow.

I stood in the centre of the room with Diana latched on to my arm.

"I can use your memories Seth to find out those involved based on their energy source, Diana if you'd please" she said, pointing to the side of the room. Diana nodded and squeezed my hand before walking over the appointed area and standing there. Vessaria turned to me, holding her hands just above my head as her eyes turned blue. After a few minutes of silence Vessaria gasped. I looked worriedly at her before she looked down at me through her wide blue orbs.

"Seth. There… There is someone here to see you" she said, not sure of what was going on I nodded.

"She said her name is…" a ghost of a little girl emerged from behind Vessaria, looking up at me.

"Lily"


	9. Updates

**25/05/2014:**

I've started writing chapter 9. About a thousand or so words in, will have to postpone even longer due to half-yearly exams. Sorry! But will try and finish the chapter when exam week finishes. I know I haven't updated in a month, I've just been fuckin' around with school and league so much that I just forgot about it. Now that I have the time to do it I'm going to make sure I post new chapters as much as possible. I've worked out where I want to go with the story (which is nice). I've got all new bad guys, more good guys (including the other main characters which will join Seth on his journey) and more fighting (don't forget about the romance tho)

Thanks to all the new people who have Favorited/followed, it gives me a little more motivation to write and I'm hoping to please with the new chapters.

See you guys soon!

\- halowenjo

**26/05/2014:**

Chapter 9 is out! Chapter 10 is in the works but may not be out for a week or so depending on how much study I do I'm adding more and more people in to the story and I might go back and change a few things (primarily the fact that I need to replace anything involving the Ironspike mountains with Mount Targon.

See you guys soon!

**23/06/2014:**

Chapter 10 is out! I originally planned to have chapter 10 and 11 together, but after realising how long it had been since I last updated I figured it might be better to split it. Chapter 11 should be released in the next few weeks, also props to anyone who knows what the chapter titles are meant to be from :)

\- halowenjo

**19/07/2014:**

Chapter 11 is about half way done, I've been moving house while also drowning in the sea of assessments. So I've lacked time and motivation to put effort into the story but I finally lay down and wrote 2000~ words for the new chapter. Which I should (hopefully) be able to release in the next week. I support not having internet for two weeks helps as well as I can't game so I spend my time writing and drawing :P

Anyways, I did actually get Platinum V before I moved so yay me!

See you guys soon

Cheers.


	10. Chapter 9: Devour

**Author's Note: **

**So I really should be studying, but procrastinating is hard to avoid, so I decided to just start writing as much as I could. Which turned out to actually complete a chapter. WHO WOULD HAVE KNOWN? But hey, here's chapter 9 (as late as it is) so I hope you enjoy, chapter 10 will hopefully not take a month to complete :P**

**\- halowenjo.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

As I looked at the image of my deceased sister the room fell away like a jigsaw puzzle, piece by piece until it revealed a familiar scene that haunted my dreams. The house where Lily was murdered. Lily beckoned me to follow, we walked through the courtyard, past the animal pens and towards the estate. I saw ahead of me a very much alive Lily sitting on stairs to her room. I froze as I saw the cloaked man that I had seen my father talking to all those years ago enter the room, followed by Lily. I sprinted for the door and tried to open it, only to fall straight through it. Lily had a gag in her mouth and tears streaming down her face.

"Where is it?" He asked, lightly tapping her on the cheek. Lily shook her head and looked away. He grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look at him.

"Where. Is. It." He said through gritted teeth, his tight grip on Lily's hair was pulling her head up. Lily gave one more shake before he threw her onto the bed. He used magic to pin her against the wall, conjuring up two nails, he pushed them into Lily, they dug into her wrists, pinning her up. He removed the gag from her mouth and pulled some sort of blue mist out. He trapped it inside a jar before disappearing. When the Vessaria's room came rushing back into view I collapsed to the ground in anguish. Lily knelt down in front me and placed a hand on my chest. Before I could even utter a word she vanished, leaving behind a glowing blue hand-print burning into my robe.

Diana rushed to my side as I collapsed to the ground, a million things racing in my mind.

"What happened?" she whispered to me.

"I-I saw… The night she was murdered."

Diana frowned and pulled me onto her, laying my head on her lap and soothing my hair back. I looked over at Vessaria to see her madly scrambling around her desk, looking for something.

"Head Summoner?" I called out, she glanced back, a look of worry on her face as she returned to scouring her desk.

"I saw it Seth... I saw HIM." She said, picking up papers and discarding them to the side.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

She picked up an older looking piece of paper, scanning it under the light.

"Here!" She gasped, jabbing at the paper with her finger. She walked over to us and thrust the paper at my head. I rose up from Diana's lap, gave her a kiss on cheek and collected the paper from Vessaria's hand.

"SUMMONER PROFILE: #36" was written across the top, I scanned through it, a lot of the text was worn out or even erased. I looked and saw a picture of the man in question. I froze as I saw his face, that same smile I had been seen before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Then it hit me, It was the man whom I'd seen Ahri with in her dorm. But I still couldn't help but feel like he wasn't just that. I went through the rest of the pages until I came across a full page picture of him. He was wearing a familiar cloak, his skin a dark tanned colour and a rough, unshaven face. _Like the Rakkorian's_. I thought. I looked back up at Vessaria and gave her a questioning look.

"You still don't get it, do you?" she asked. I shook my head and looked back down at the picture.

"He joined the institute only a day after your sister died Seth."

My eyes locked onto the picture of him, I could see now. It was the man that was talking to my father all those years ago. The man that killed my sister. I picked the document back off the floor and went through it.

**Home town: **_Winstead_. The same place I was born.

"Where is he now?" I asked. She went back over to her desk and picked up a new looking document.

"It says here that he resigned." She muttered.

"When?" I asked.

"Last week apparently" she replied.

I frowned, if he left the institute we had a low chance of finding him.

"Does it say where he left to?" I asked, hoping for some chance we might have a lead.

"It just says _returned home_." As soon as she said I that I thought back to the flashback Lily had given me. _Where is it…?_

"Head Summoner." Vessaria looked up from the document and raised her eyebrow.

"May I request an expedition to Mount Targon?" I asked as professionally as I could.

Vessaria smirked and nodded, pointing at Diana.

"I imagine she will be accompanying you?" she asked. I looked over at Diana who nodded.

"I'd like to bring Leona with us if that's possible, she knows a lot about the area and may assist us." Diana frowned when I said her name but refrained from interrupting.

"Very well Seth, leave me, I need to complete the dreadful paperwork." She groaned.

Diana and I made for the exit,

"Be careful Seth, and if you happen to find any other champions that happen to accompany you please return them ASAP." She called over her shoulder.

Diana and I thanked her and left the building. When we got outside I turned to her.

"Look, I'll go talk to Leona, she'll be more likely to co-operate if I'm asking." I said. Diana nodded eagerly, obviously pleased that she wouldn't have to see Leona. I leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in, mashing her lips against mine. When she finally let go I opened my eyes to see she was gone. I rolled my eyes and made my way towards Leona's quarters.

I walked through the courtyard that separated the separate champion dorms. The Demacian's were located due north, while the Noxians were situated south, as to keep the two factions away from each other. The Ionian's, Piltoverian's, Freljordian's and Rakkor/Solarian's were on the east, while the Zaunites, unspecified and Bilgewater resided to the west. I passed by a few familiar faces whilst making my way to Leona's quarters, I could hear Olaf once again hitting on Irelia, whom was _yet again_ staring at me. I looked up ahead at the golden arch that signified the Solarian Quarters, although only two champions currently resided there, it was still a magnificent place. Walking in noticed the instant rise in heat, causing me to remove my robes and settled instead for a t-shirt and pants. I could hear laughing in the distance, definitely Leona's.

I walked up to the first dorm, appropriately glowing gold, footsteps echoed through the hall and I turned around to see Leona smiling at me, complete with her pool-party attire.

"What can I do for you summoner?" she asked, smirking.

"Please, call me Seth. Anyways, I'll was wondering if I could ask a favour" I replied.

Leona opened the door and gestured for me to enter, I strode past her and took a seat on the couch.

"So what is this _favour_?" she asked, lying down on the couch with her feet on my lap, smiling innocently.

I rolled my eyes, causing her to giggle a little.

"Well, DI-… There's an expedition to Mount Targon that I'm leading, with Vessaria's permission of course. I was wondering if you would accompany us." I asked.

Leona stood up, walked over to the kitchen and poured a glass of water for herself.

"What is this expedition about?" She asked, guzzling down the water and refilling the glass.

"We need to find something, or someone. Mount Targon is the place we believe them to be located."

Leona cocked her to the side, setting her glass down on the counter and returning to the couch.

"Who else is on this expedition?"

"Well… Myself, a few other volunteer summoners and another champion." I said, coughing in an attempt to block up the last part of the sentence.

"And just who is this other champion?"

"It's uhh… Diana." I said, instantly regretting it as Leona's face turned sour.

"You want me… To go on an expedition with that _heretic?_" she spat.

"Look, I'm just asking you accompany us, you don't have to interact with her at all if you so wish."

Leona pondered on it, she walked around the couch and sat on the armrest beside me.

"I'll go, but I don't like it" She said.

"Leave me, I'll need to prepare" she said, walking into her bedroom.

* * *

Exiting the dorm's I walked back across the courtyard and abruptly run into someone. I fell backwards and heard a yelp as I realised I had ran into Riven.

"Sorry Riven" I said.

Riven sat up on my chest, looking down at me.

"Can you oh… get off of me?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Riven continued to simply stare at me, before she leaned down and mashed her lips against mine forcefully. When she finally slid off of me and to the side I gasped for air and stared at her.

"What the fuck was that for?" I asked.

"Do you like me Seth?" She asked, tears streaming down her face. "Am I pretty?" she asked, looking down at her attire. She was shaking, barely able to speak. I laid my hand on her shoulder and she collapsed into my lap and started to cry, her tears soaking my shirt. I hugged her tight and sighed. Riven had always been a social outcast, ever since she ran away and was subsequently exiled from Noxus she rarely spoke to anyone besides Ahri or Irelia, the only two champions who ever really tried to seek her company.

"You're beautiful Riven, inside and out. As much as I appreciate your advances, I'm in love with Diana." I whispered, rocking her back and forth gently.

"I'm sorry Seth, I'm not sure what came over me. The stress from fighting and lack of social contact is driving me insane" she whimpered. For anyone else looking on the scene was ridiculous, a summoner with no robe hugging Riven, The Exile as if she were a child. But I didn't care.

"Look Riven, I'm leading an expedition to Mount Targon if you'd like to come. It'll help you get away from some matches and give you a chance to talk to people." I said, stroking her hair.

"mmhmm" she mumbled. After a few minutes I heard Riven's breathing become deep and slow. _Am I really that comfortable?_ I thought, yet another woman had fallen asleep on me. I picked up Riven, her arms draped around my neck like a child. On my way to drop Riven off at her quarters I met up with Diana again, who struggled to control her laughter at the way Riven was clinging to me. We dropped off Riven in her room and made our way to Diana's room.

"What were you doing with Riven in the first place?" Diana asked, giggling wildly.

"It's a bit of a long story" I said. I was about to tell her what happened, but something didn't feel right.

"DIANA DUCK" I yelled.

"WHERE?" She asked. I threw myself on top of her, we fell to the floor just in time as a pair of spikes flew through the air and lodged themselves in the wall behind us.

"What was that" Diana asked, standing up and brushing off her armour.

"It's not gone yet" I said, looking around for the source of the projectile.

I could hear a distant sound of fluttering as I dodged left, something swung past me, scraping against the wall and causing sparks to fly. I grabbed Diana's hand and we ran down the corridor, narrowly avoiding another pair of spikes that impaled my robes to the wall, I fell forward as my momentum was interrupted. Diana readied her blade, creeping slowly, she kneeled down to try and unsnag my robes.

"Just cover me while I get these robes unhooked" I said, tugging on the spikes. Diana crept around slowly, moving back down the hall where we could hear a faint laugh. I looked at the spikes quite thoroughly, they looked like they were made of organic material. _Wait._

"Diana!" I yelled, I looked over to see her swinging wildly at the air, her pale cascade offering little protection from the onslaught of shadows, she was covered in a few cuts and her left arm hung limply by her side.

"It's Kha'Zix Diana! He does more damage if you're isolated!" I yelled to her, she didn't seem to hear me as she continued to fight. By this point Kha'Zix had ended his stealth, his purple scythe like hands slicing through the air. I desperately tried to get my robes off, I managed to unbuckle the belt when I heard Diana scream. I looked over to see one of the purple scythes piercing her side, blood pouring from the wound. Kha'Zix let out another laugh before bending down, and launching a barrage of spikes right into Diana's chest. She flew backwards, slamming into the wall and laying still.

* * *

"DIANA!" I yelled, trying to get her attention. She simply stared straight ahead, slumped against the wall in a jumble of limbs. Kha'Zix was steadily creeping towards her, his jaws wide open and dripping a mix of saliva and blood. I had finally managed to wrestle myself free from the robes and bound towards her, jumping in between them I picked up Diana's blade and pointed it at Kha'Zix, he swiped with his left claw, knocking the blade out of my hand.

"Barrier!" I yelled as the light blue shield surrounded me, sparks flying as his scythe connected with the surface. Before I could retaliate he had disappeared.

"Clairvoyance!" I shouted desperately. But to no avail, Kha'Zix remained invisible. As the barrier around me faded I could see the faint glimpse of purple, swinging to my left I narrowly dodged the invisible scythe. I looked around, squinting my eyes as cold sweat poured down my chest.

"Devour" I heard from behind me. I turned around, see the air shimmering just in front of Diana.

"Oh no you don't! **NIGHTFALL!" **I shouted, mimicking Diana's spell. However, this was no ordinary nightfall. The air stood still and complete silence enveloped the hallway. Just as I thought it was over the sound of crashing waves filled my air and a white glowing substance came flooding into view. It rushed past my ears, and when it ended I could see the glowing silhouette of Kha'Zix attempting to get back on his feet. He reached a claw outwards to Diana, but before he would reach her I firmly grasped the armour plating on his back, throwing him backwards and out into the courtyard. I walked down the steps towards him, my hands glowed silver, ready to burst at any moment.

"The moon always rises" I found myself saying, but it was not my voice. Kha'Zix rose his head towards me, cocking it inquisitively. As I started to approach him he jumped up on to one of the pillars, staring at me. I walked up to the bottom of the pillar, pulled my fist back and slammed it into the base. Plaster and stone alike crumbled down as the pillar started to the collapse, the silver energy falling off me in waves, Kha'Zix jumped to the next pillar, still observing me.

"**You don't touch her!"** I roared in pure rage, the silvery wisps spiking intensely.

The pillars visibly shook as I destroyed the next one, kicking it over. Before long I was surrounded in an arena of fallen debris, Kha'Zix stood on the last remaining pillar. I was stopped mid punch as I heard a faint whisper.

"Seth"

I turned around to see Diana leaning on the frame of the walkway, clutching her stomach as the blood fell freely. Kha'Zix took my momentary distraction to strike, leaping off the pillar with a wicked laugh as his claws posed for the kill. Before he could reach me a rope flew through the air, contracting around his limbs. He crashed to the ground beside me, a familiar bola restraining his movement.

"My apologies Summoner" Rengar growled, emerging from the bushes, a muzzle and more rope in hand. I gave him a nod as he started to tie up the protesting Kha'Zix. I heard a thud as I looked over to see that Diana had fallen over in a pool of her blood.

"Diana!" I yelled, rushing to her side. I quickly ripped my shirt off, tying it around her waist and applying pressure to her side in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"Stick with me Diana" I said, hefting her up into my arms as her head lolled to the side.

Along the way to the infirmary I passed by a bewildered summoner whom I recognized as Letica, she looked utterly dumbfounded as to why I was carrying Diana whilst not wearing a shirt but I had no time to explain. I kicked open the doors to the infirmary and screamed for help. Soraka popped her head around the corner and her eyes widened at the sight. The rest of the people in the room gasped, I looked down at myself and saw the blood-trail that followed me, my chest was covered in red and Diana was extremely pale. Soraka beckoned me into the room, pushing items out of the way to clear the bed. I placed Diana carefully on the bed, kissing her gently on the forehead. _Please be ok_.

"Seth, go get Vladimir, he's down the hall" she said, I gave her a questioning look but she looked over at me, her eyebrows furrowed in worry so I took off down the hall, and came upon Vladimir, sitting in a seat with a cup of wine. _Or blood.__  
_

"Vlad" I said, he turned his head slightly to look at me and nearly turned away before he saw me covered in blood. He licked his lips and jumped out of the seat. I turned back down the hall with Vladimir in tow and entered the room again. Diana was hooked up to a life monitoring machine whilst Soraka was entering health potions into her.

"Lay down on the bed over there Seth" she said, flicking the end of a syringe and inserting it into Diana's forearm. I quickly took my place on the bed and Vladimir came over to me.

"This is going to tingle a little bit" he said, smirking at me. I looked over at Diana.

"Do it" I said. Vladimir raised his hands and a small sphere of blood appeared, small strands extended out and latched onto my arms_._ One larger strand pierced the skin on my arm. I could feel myself getting weaker as he drained my blood, his sphere increasing in size.

"Don't kill the poor boy" Soraka said after a few minutes. He rolled his eyes, disconnecting the strands and walking over to Diana's side. The same strands connected to her and the sphere shrunk as it pumped blood into her bloodstream. Her skin started to regain some colour and the wound on her side was slowly clotting, stopping the blood flow gradually.

"Get some sleep Seth, you've lost a lot of blood." Soraka said, looking up from the monitor.

"Not until I know she's going to be ok" I replied, shaking my head. Soraka sighed and prepared another syringe.

"Young love" she muttered, this time inserting the syringe into the wounded area, a green glow emitted from it, spreading to the edges of the wound.

I lay my head back on the pillow and turned my head to look at Diana. _I shouldn't have brought her into this… I doubt she would have taken no for answer though. _I thought, chuckling. I turned onto my side and closed my eyes and thought about why Kha'Zix would attack, or how he had even escaped his cell in the first place. All I knew is that I was going to stop this summoner, whoever it was.

He will pay…

* * *

_A deep rumbling sound emanated off the walls in Seth's mind, a pair of Icy blue irises slowly slid open, looking around in the darkness. It laughed, the sound booming in the empty void._

* * *

**In blood.**


	11. Chapter 10: Bound

Chapter 10:

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The beeping continued for a little while longer, when it stopped I opened my eyes to see Diana sitting up, looking at me confused.

"Hey" I whispered, reaching across the bed and extending my hand. She took it in her own and I could feel her warmth, it was comforting.

"Why are you in bed as well?" she asked, her voice was quite scratchy.

I pulled the blankets down and showed her my forearm, a small red dot was still present where Vlad had taken the blood.

"Blood transfusion" I said. She looked down at her own arm and saw that she also had a small dot in the same place.

"So you're inside of me" she whispered, I couldn't help but crack a grin at what she said. She looked back up at me, realised what she had just said and her cheeks flustered a bright red. I burst out laughing and she gave me a condescending look.

"Sorry" I said, wiping away the tears that had collected in my eyes. I pushed the blankets off the rest of my body and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Seth." Diana whispered. I looked over at her, her mouth curved slightly into a frown. I stood up from the bed, straightened my shirt and sat on the bed next to her. She moved upwards a little and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Your eyes are glowing."

"What?"

"Glowing, your eyes are glowing" She repeated.

I stood up and walked across the room to the mirror. In the mirror I saw nothing but darkness and a pair of Icy blue eyes staring back at me. I closed one eye, but the mirror's eye didn't. I blinked and the mirror was back to normal. Just showing me, but this time my eyes were blue, the pupils emitting a faint glow. _Weird._

"My eyes have never done that before." I clenched my fists and slammed my foot on the ground, mimicking the spell Moonfall. I could hear the air rushing past my ears and looked up, my hair was fluttering upwards in long strands, as silver as the moon.

"Seth stop it." Diana urged. I unclenched my fists and returned to her side.

"What happened to you?" She said, squeezing my arm.

"I'm not entirely sure myself" I thought, the same thing had happened when Kha'Zix attacked.

"Already awake?" A voice said, coming from the door way. I looked over to see Vladimir leaning against the frame, his arms folded. Diana's grip tightened on my arm but I squeezed her hand to re-assure her.

"Yes Vlad, wide awake" I replied, casting an inquisitive glance in his direction.

"Your blood Seth, I have not tasted it in years" he said, licking his lips.

"What are you talking about" I muttered. He chuckled as if it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Your blood had a certain taste Seth, I have not had the pleasure of tasting it in years"

I looked over at the door just in time to see his red cape billowing behind him.

"What is he talking about Seth?" Diana asked, I shrugged and lay down beside her, pulling as close as I could without hurting her.

"I haven't the slightest clue" I mumbled, kissing her on the forehead. She nuzzled into my neck and lay her hand on my chest.

I opened my eyes to see Diana still soundly asleep next to me, carefully untangling myself from her grip I got up off of the bed. Satisfied that I hadn't waked her I quietly left her to rest, upon exiting the hospital somebody was already calling my name.

"Seth." It growled.

A dense thicket of bushes to my left started rustling and out emerged Rengar. He yellow sensor, a replacement for the eye he had lost to Kha'Zix, was growing brighter.

"How can I help you Rengar?" I asked.

He merely strode past, glancing back as if to say _follow me._ I jogged away from the hospital to follow him.

"After Kha'Zix attacked, I took him back to his cell. He kept rambling on about a summoner, at first I thought it was you but then I realised he was talking another summoner, one whom commanded him to attack Diana. Knowing your "Affection for Diana"" He paused, I nodded. "I immediately disqualified you as a suspect." I digested the information, weighing up whether I could trust Rengar.

"That wretched void creature also managed to spit out that the summoner had promised _my head_, in returned for its services" Rengar snorted.

"We know who, well we THINK we know who the summoner is" I replied. He stopped walking and turned around to me, his eye searching for any sort of deception. Managing to find none he stepped back and roared, the air emitted an orange glow, similar to one of his skills that he showcased in matches.

"Then I will accompany you on your journey Summoner Seth."

"How did you know about the jou-" Rengar's mouth split into a wide grin, revealing a pointy fangs.

"I am a hunter, summoner." I made an '_o' _with my mouth.

And before I could even say anything else he vanished, leaving behind the scent of blood.

"Champions…" I muttered, heading back towards the hospital.

* * *

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping"

"I know"

I opened my eyes, squinting at the amount of sudden light that was shining directly at me.

I heard a giggle as I looked up to see Leona peering down at me, Riven standing beside her.

"W-What." I mumbled, stretching my legs as I stood up from the hospitals stairs.

"The hospital was closed for the night summoner, so you slept on the stairs. Remember?"

_Oh yeah_.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked. Pushing aside the silver bangs that blocked my view.

"The trip silly." Leona snorted, something akin to a child.

"That's today?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and turning to look up at the now open hospital.

"Uh. Yeah." Riven said.

I sighed _women…_

"Shit" I said, sprinting up the stone steps and into the hospital to find Diana. I passed by a disgruntled Tryndamere, a white crystalline arrow was protruding from his shoulder, the affected area frozen over.

I looked up ahead, through the doors leading to the ICU to see Diana's door open. I caught myself on the doorframe as I flew past, flinging myself inside to find that Diana was not inside. A pair of arms enveloped my waist, I looked down to see the familiar silvery blue vambraces. Turning my head to the left I brisked my lips across Diana's.

"Good to see you too" she murmured, hugging me tightly.

"Sorry I couldn't make it back last night, I got caught up talking to Rengar." I whispered back. Diana stopped me from talking anymore by turning me around and moving her arms from around my waist to my neck, mashing her face into mine. Her skin was warmer than usual, whether it was because of me, I wasn't sure. Finally unlocking our lips I smiled at her, tracing her face with my finger, I lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips a final time before lowering my hand and taking hers.

"Come, it's time to go" I said, dragging her along with me. We walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

* * *

"Thanks Soraka!" I yelled back, waving at her.

"Anytime!"

I could see Riven and Leona resting on a stone just outside the hospital, upon approaching Riven rose to greet us while Leona glared at Diana.

"Diana!" Riven yelled, barrelling into her and knocking them both to the ground. I burst out laughing as Diana barked at her to get off.

"Sorry Dizz." Riven mumbled, rolling off of her.

"Why are you acting so childish? And don't call me Dizz!"

"I didn't have a childhood." Riven replied, her face completely serious.

"Where's Rengar?" I said, attempting to diffuse the tension.

"He's over here." I heard Leona say, looking over I could see her hand moving around in the air.

"Uhhh?"

Seemingly on cue Rengar's invisiblity ended, Leona's hand was just under his chin, scratching it while he made a purring noise. I sputtered in an attempt to cover my laughter, covering my mouth and bending over. Rengar's head shot up, snorting and looking at me.

"Sorry" I said, coughing from laughing too hard.

"Can we leave already?" Riven whined, her elbow leaning on my shoulder.

I looked over at Leona, she was gazing off into the distance.

"Something wrong Leona?" I asked

"I told him how many times to just walk" I heard her mutter. I looked in the direction she was to see a small red speck in the air.

"Uh Leona, what is that?" I asked, squinting to try and get a better look.

"You know who it is" she replied, frowning.

_Oh no._

* * *

I looked down in front of me, the outline of a large black circle extended a few metres away from my feet.

"Oh he didn't." I said,

"Oh he did" Leona snorted.

The small red speck in the air came zooming in to view, a red cape billowing behind it. A cover of dust was thrown into the air as it collided with the ground. I started coughing as dust covered my face, invading my nostrils and stinging my eyes.

When the dust finally settled it revealed a disgruntled Leona, shielding her eyes as Pantheon approached her.

"I told you to walk." She spat at him, dusting the dirt off of her arms.

"I slept in a little too late, after last night." Pantheon smirked, Leona's cheeks turned a bright red.

_Oh right._

"So are we all here then?" I asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I believe so" Diana piped up as she hang onto my left arm.

As we began walking towards the exit of the institute I remembered something.

"Oh shoot, the other summoners!"

"They're waiting for us at the gate." Rengar exclaimed.

* * *

Upon our approach to the large golden gates that barred access to the institute I could see two summoners leaning against the side wall, one I recognized as Letcia but the other I had not seen before.

"Seth!" I heard Leticia yell, pushing herself off the surrounding brick wall.

"Hey Letcia" I replied, giving her a small hug.

"Greetings Seth." The other summoner said, pulling his hood back to reveal a mess of blonde hair.

"Hello…"

"Ethan"

"Hello Ethan". I shook his hand, when I looked into his eyes they shone a dull red colour, an almost ominous tone.

"Are you both ready to go?" I asked them, getting two nods in reply I looked up to the guards in the gate tower. With an echoing creak, the golden gates started to swing open, just past the glowing bars I could spot a small carriage with two oxen in front. Loaded up into the carriage was our supplies, Pantheon and Leona's weapons were stored safely on the side, Diana and I's on the other and the summoner's in the back.

When we approached the carriage Ethan jumped into the front, grabbing hold of the reigns and patting the oxen. Diana, Letcia, Leona, Pantheon and I went inside, leaving Rengar outside.

"Are you coming in Rengar?" I asked, slightly worried that there might not be room for him.

"No summoner, I prefer to remain outside." He stated proudly.

"Alright, Ethan!"

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Let's go!"

The carriage pushed forward, the wooden wheels jolting to a start. Leticia sat to my right and Diana to my left, while Pantheon and Leona were in front.

An hour into the journey Diana had fallen asleep in my lap, her legs stretched on the rest of the bench and her head nestled into my legs. I stroked her hair gently, pondering about the journey ahead. I felt something collide with my shoulder, upon looking over I saw that Leticia was resting her head there, her eyes closed and her breathing slow, she had also fallen asleep.

And so our journey began.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Hey guys, it took me a while to get this finished, I'm currently moving house and have quite a lot of assessments due, as well as trying to find a job/play league. I'm actually happy with where the story is going now, and we're even approaching 10k views ^.^

This chapter is only 2,000 words or so as I wanted to split it up instead of posting a 5k word chapter in 2 weeks' time I'm posting this 2k word chapter now, and then the other 3k once I've written them in the following weeks. Plus it works out better if I split it up anyways.

See you guys next chapter!


	12. Chapter 11: Facade

**Author's Note**:

So this chapter should hopefully be a long one as I haven't written a chapter in over a month

Also a shout out to Kitmarlowe (if you're still reading this), she's offered me some great insight to improving my writing

(On a side note, I got platinum!)

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

The sun was blazing down on us, it made it difficult to see ahead in the blistering heat but I could just make the outline of a village.

"There's a village up ahead Ethan." I called out to him.

"It's long abandoned Seth."

"Oh."

_Never mind, at least we have camping gear._

Upon approaching the village I could see why Ethan had said it was abandoned, the palisade that surrounded the village had been burnt down, nothing but ashes and wood chips remained. The buildings located inside the village itself were charred, as black as the night sky. We cautiously entered the village, in the centre of the village was a well.

"Do you think there's water in there?" I asked.

Ethan just shrugged, he leant over the edge.

"Clairvoyance!" he shouted, a bright light shot from his palm and flew down the hole. It travelled a short distance, no water was at the bottom but something solid was blocking the way. Diana gasped, leaning away from the well and upheaving the contents of her stomach. Upon closer inspection I realised that there were bodies at the bottom of the well. Their wet and rotting corpses piled up.

"How long have they been here for?" I coughed, the smell of death invading my senses.

"Too long." Ethan said, he turned back to the carriage and climbed back on top. The smell of death wafted up the shaft of the well, saying a short prayer I cast my hand over the entrance.

"Ignite" I turned just as the ball of fire plummeted down, igniting the corpses and incinerating them almost instantaneously, the only respectful thing I could do for them.

* * *

The rest of the villages we passed had suffered a similar fate, their black, charred walls hiding nothing but the cold embrace of death. Through each village we passed the signs of life sprung back, flowers begun to grow beneath the ashes, water filled the war-torn soil with life again. And soon we reached a clearing, the final stretch of land that gave way to Mount Targon.

"We'll camp here for the night" Ethan shouted, jumping down off the wooden carriage and tying the oxen to a tree. I stepped out of the carriage lightly, careful to avoid snagging my robe on any debris. I held my hand out for Diana, she clasped it firmly. Pulling herself out of the seat and sliding down to the ground with a thud. I gave her a weak smile, the best I could muster. Her skin was pale and the images of the dead haunted her eyes. Riven came next, her hand was shaking. She had seen firsthand the terror of the Noxian war machines, the memories flooding back to her. I had to catch her with my other hand as she nearly tripped on the last step.

Before long night had begun to set across the land, the crackling of the campfire cut through the void of silence like gunfire. I looked up through the canopy of trees, their leaves waving with the wind. The night sky hidden just behind them as the stars shone through the gaps.

Around the fire the group had huddled, Diana had opted to rest against me, her head on my chest as she rested soundly. Leona and Pantheon had huddled together underneath a golden blanket, it seemed alive as the fire reflected off it, seemingly shimmering. Ethan and Leticia, the two summoners were already asleep, dozing off in their conjured up sleeping bags. The last two members of the group were sitting around, Riven, had taken a meditative stance, sitting with her legs crossed, sword across her lap in a serene way, her white bangs waving with the air current. Rengar was the opposite, sharpening his knife with a whetstone, the skin of rabbit just beside him from the previous meal.

"Get some rest Rengar" I whispered. His good eye shot up, looking at me. He gave a gruff grunt of acknowledgement but did not seem to move. I sighed, lifting Diana in my arms, her silver wisps of hair sliding across her forehead. I moved it back into place, hefting her into a more comfortable place before carrying her to the tent. I looked back at Rengar, gesturing towards Diana, he nodded his head back, stretching his long legs and taking up a perimeter around the camp.

Settling into the tent, Diana just next to me I had begun to drift off to sleep had a giggling sound not woken me up. Lifting one eye revealed a white furry creäture floating above my head, I reached up to grab it only to realise that my hand was being held down. Looking towards the source of the white fluff I could see golden orbs gazing back at me. Before I could shout for help Ahri's hand shot out of the darkness, clamping around my mouth and smothering my words.

"Shh!" She whispered intensely, wagging her finger and pointing at Diana.

"We wouldn't want to wake her up now would we?"

"Muumuu- mumummu-"I mumbled into her hand.

Ahri giggled, removing her hand from my mouth and wiping it on her dress.

"What do you want?" I asked, trying to free my hands from underneath her weight.

"I'm here to warn you silly" she said, cupping my cheek with her hand.

"Warn me about what?" I asked, moving my face away from her hand.

She giggled at me, looking over at Diana.

"Who do you think?" She said.

"What do you know about him?"

"Well, he's a manipulative, lying bastard. Oh, and he's obsessed with you and your little sister."

"Do you know why he's obsessed with us?"

Ahri tilted her head in thought,

"Not really, it's kind of creepy actually" she replied.

"Can you get off me?" I asked.

"Hmmm, Ok!" she said.

"Goodnight Seth" she whispered, kissing me on the cheek before escaping out the tent flap.

I lay back against the ground groaning. Before long my eyes started to droop, the travel from the day catching up to me. I turned onto my side, noticing Diana shivering in her sleep I pulled her over to me, hugging her close to my body. The last thing I could hear before falling asleep was the resonating sound of her heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

The next morning when I awoke Diana was still soundly asleep in front of me, I could see her messy silver hair cascading down her back. _It must take her a while to get it like I usually see it._

Carefully removing my arm from around her waist I made my way outside the tent, it was still early and the morning dew covered the grass in a light layer. Brushing down my clothes I head over to the campfire to see Leona already awake, starting the fire up.

"Hey Leona" I said, sitting down across the fire from her. She glanced up and smiled at me, returning to the fire. She huffed and threw the stick she had held behind her, instead reaching for her sword.

"Uh, let me" I said. She gave me a tired but grateful look. I grabbed a few sticks off the ground, making a small hut. Walking over to the carriage I got the flint and steel I'd packed in one of the bags out and walked back over. Leona groaned when she saw it and I chuckled back. Sparking the small tinder alight I blew into it, placing it into the main fireplace and shifting the logs around.

"Seth." I heard, a male voice. Turning around I could see Ethan, gesturing for me to move. I shifted back into my seat and looked at him just in time for a ball of fire to shoot past my head, collide with the fireplace and set it alight.

"Really"

"I need my morning coffee" he said, placing the tea kettle inside the fire.

I looked over at Leona for back up but she merely gave a shrug and yawned.

An hour later Ethan had gotten his coffee and taken up his place on top of the carriage, enjoying the view.

"So Leona." I said.

"Yes Seth?"

"I'm not entirely sure how to phrase this but, why do you hate Diana?" I asked, not wanting to upset her.

She looked up at the rising sun, twiddling her thumbs.

"I… I don't actually hate Diana." She said.

"Uh… What?" I asked, stroking my chin.

"She and I aren't all that different." She whispered.

"How so?"

"Well…"

* * *

**_Mount Targon, 18 years earlier._**

"Hit back Leona!" Thorgan yelled, cuffing Leona over the back of the head.

"No." she said, using her makeshift buckler to block the approaching sword.

Her opponent was a young Rakkorian, his chest exposed, beads of sweat dripping down as he breathed heavily, taking another swing at Leona.

"You're never going to pass the trials if you don't _fight back!" _He yelled, spittle flying out of his mouth.

"I don't want to fight" she yelled, straining under the effort of her opponents weight as the sword bore down on her shield yet again. She cast her shield to the side, throwing her opponents weight off and slamming her sword into the ground, closing her eyes.

"Why do you defend her!" she heard her opponent yell among the clash of swords. Opening her eyes she could see her mentor's sword in line with her eyes, blocking the decapitating blow that her opponent had tried to strike her with.

"That's enough for today." Thorgan said, disarming the young man and tripping him. He extended an arm down to him, a gesture of good will. The Rakkorian slapped his hand out of the air, pushing himself off the ground and spitting on the ground.

"Despicable" he muttered, walking off.

"You're not going to survive the Rite of Kor unless you fight." Thorgan muttered, looking back at Leona as she twirled her auburn mane around her finger.

"I will not kill Thorgan." She said, casting her eyes to the ground.

"This isn't your choice Leona, its life or death. You or him." He whispered, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I know Thorgan… I know."

"The trials are tomorrow Leona. You need to make a choice, I will not able to defend you in there." He said, walking past her and towards the arena.

* * *

_The next day_

"The first duel will be.."

Leona wiped the sweat that had collected on her forehead despite the cold winds that nipped at her exposed skin through the battle regalia.

"Pantheon and Uxkhal"

Leona already knew that Pantheon would win, he was by far the strongest in the group of male Rakkorians whilst Uxkhal was on the other end of the spectrum.

As the contestants entered the arena the tribesmen beat swords and spears on shields, chanting in ecstasy for the event

With the loud booming of a horn the fight began, Uxkhal leapt back, just in time to dodge a jab from Pantheon's spear. But alas, it was already too late for Uxkhal as Pantheon swung his shield forward, it collided with his Uxkhal's jaw with such a force that it dislocated, throwing him sideward.

Leona cringed as Pantheon thrust his spear into his opponents gut, ending the battle as he pushed the body off with his foot.

Only one out of the next three battles had gone for longer than 20 seconds, two girls had died already. One of them a close friend to Leona.

"Next battle is Leona and Molik."

(This next part is almost entirely taken from Riot's judgement lore)

Leona froze up at the mention of her name, the icy winds blowing over.

Entering the arena she could see her opponent, Molik, a close friend of hers but unfortunately very inexperienced fighter. His normally goofy smile replaced instead by a look of pure determination. Leona shifted the buckler in her hand, and hefting the sword in her other.

The horn blew behind her as Molik leapt forward with his spear, aiming for her heart. She easily avoided the blow, kicking him hard in the shins. He yelped as he fell to his other knee, bringing the shield around in an arc in a futile attempt to knock Leona over. However, she was far too fast, she crushed the end of his spear and ducked under his attack, hitting him hard in the ribs with the flat of her blade. He collapsed forward, sobbing uncontrollably, his parents looked on in shame, whilst hers stood quietly.

Her sword was level with his face, but instead of ending the battle she threw her sword and shield towards the elder Jagen.

"End it." He said, gesturing at the sword.

Leona locked eyes with him,

"No."

Jagen looked to his side, waving Pantheon forward. He leapt off of the stage, landing beside Leona.

"You need to finish it Leona." Pantheon whispered in her ear, the only warning she would get.

"I won't."

Before long the spearmen had surrounded her. She was unarmed, defenseless

"You know very well what happens when you disagree Leona." Jagen said.

He waved his hand at the spearmen, gesturing at them to end it. Leona lolled her head back, looking up at the distant sun, feeling the vague warmth of it as it struck through the icy winds.

And then a blinding light struck her.

* * *

"What happened next?" I asked.

She looked up at me, gazing into my eyes.

"Well the Solarian's watching the fights proclaimed me as Solarian Champion and hurried me away to the mountain peak when they saw the spearmen unconscious around me.

"Ok…"

"The reason I told you that Seth, was that the only difference in what happened to me and Diana is that I became a champion. She was deemed a heretic and still is to this day, not only to protect my reputation as champion of the sun but also my people. I have to hate her."

Before I could say anything else I heard a loud yawn behind me, looking back I could see Diana exiting the tent and walking over. I looked back over at Leona to see she had dozed back off, her head lolling to the side.

"Hey Seth" Diana said, wrapping her arms around my neck, I turned my head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Diana"

She sat on the log next to me, hooking her arm around mine and laying her head on my shoulder.

It wasn't long before we were interrupted, Leticia woke up shortly after Diana and suggested we get moving.

"That reminds me, where is Rengar?" I asked, looking around to find him missing.

"He said something about hunting." Leona said, stirring from her sleep.

As the fire died down we gradually made our way to the carriage, I sat on the roof with Diana while Leona and the somewhat grumpy Pantheon went inside.

Riven and Rengar came out of the tree line as the carriage started to lurch forward, I couldn't help but laugh as Riven broke into a sprint to catch up.

We were making good speed across the clearing, a distinct dirt path had been laid out so travelling was made a fair bit easier. I looked over at Diana to see she was looking back. I leant forward and laid my forehead on hers, looking deep into her eyes.

"What?" she whispered. I put my finger on her lips, then kissed her. She pushed back, almost urgently. I pushed my hand through her long hair, trailing a finger down her spine which made her shiver. As the carriage went over a slightly bumpy section of the road Diana and I fell back laughing, we looked up at the sky, although it was day time we could still see the fading moon.

"Do you know who he is Seth?" Diana asked, tracing circles on my chest with the tip of her finger.

"I haven't the slightest clue" I responded, pushing some of her hair behind her ear.

It wasn't long before we reached the small town, outside the walls we could see abandoned war machines, they had been dismantled but left there as a reminder.

"Seth" Ethan called out, pulling his hood on.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at the guard tower just ahead.

"Give Diana your hood and get her inside the carriage" He said.

I quickly stripped the robe off, Goosebumps rising on my skin as the mountain winds came over me.

"Here" I said, handing the robe over to her. She quickly pulled the robe around herself and I pulled the hood over her head. I opened the hatch on top of the cabin and ushered her inside.

The carriage came to a stop just outside the gates and a few guards came out of the tower, weapons at the ready.

"What is your business here summoner" The guards said, spitting the last word out venomously.

"Our business is our own" he replied.

The door to the carriage swung open and out emerged Pantheon, he stretched his arms above his head and stared at the guards.

"Pantheon!" one of the guards yelled, falling to one knee as a sign of respect, the other one followed.

Ethan snickered, climbing back on top of the front and grabbing hold of the reigns.

"Sorry sir, we didn't know you were with the group" the second guard stammered.

"They are with me" Pantheon grunted gesturing at the carriage.

"Of course." The second guard called.

"Open the gates!"

A few seconds later a third person emerged, looking more regal than the guards he halted the gate.

"Who do you work for you babbling buffoons!"

"You sir." They mumbled standing salute with their spears by their sides.

"Excellent, dismissed!' He yelled as the guards scampered off.

"Now what do we have here, ah yes. A renegade champion with two pathetic summoners in an unregistered vehicle approaching my town?"

Pantheon's hand tightened around his spear, taking a step forward.

The commander merely strode past Pantheon, practically shoving him out-of-the-way

"That's far enough"

The commander looked back to Ethan, a wicked smile across his face.

"I don't think so, open the door." He said, pointing his crooked finger at the cabin.

The door swung open, Leticia stepped outside yawning, she walked, running into the commander's outstretched finger.

"Who is this?" she asked.

"The commander of the walls." I said.

"So it does talk?" he asked, looking up at me.

_How dare he!_ I thought, standing up with my hands clenched into fists.

"Don't" came a muffled voice inside the cabin.

"So there are more!" the command exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

He took a hold of the door with his hand, swinging it open and peering inside. Three cloaked hoods greeted him. He looked to the left, the only one who was facing him.

"And who do we have here" he said, reaching out to touch the hood.

A hand shot out from the other side of the cabin, firmly grasping his outstretched arm as it clasped the rim of the hood.

Leona removed her hood, shoving the commander outside the carriage.

"L-Leona!" He grovelled, falling to his knees and kissing her feet.

"I wasn't aware I was in the presence of such royalty" He managed to get in between kisses.

"You may stop kissing my feet now commander." She said, withdrawing her foot from his grasp.

"S-sorry"

"Can you open the gates now" Leona asked.

"Yes right away!" he yelled, waving at the gate.

It began to lurch open, creaking with ages and weariness. Ethan lifted the reigns up and the oxen started to trot forward. The group walked inside, just behind the carriage as the commander walked beside Leona, talking her ear off.

"Where is the closest inn?" Leona asked.

"Just over the other side of that group of buildings, but the champion of the sun cannot stay in a lousy inn, you must come with me and I will get you suitable accommodation" he pleaded.

"The inn will do just fine"

Finally ridding ourselves of the commander we approached a small cottage like building in the direction that he had pointed us in.

"The lonely pig" Ethan said, reading the sign out the front as it swayed in the mountain breeze.

"Go in ahead of us and rent some rooms" he said to Leticia, handing her a few bills.

"Seth, we need to store the carriage somewhere. I'm going to go find somewhere to do it, get the girls in, Leona and Pantheon come with me" he said, I nodded in return.

"Without the locals noticing Seth" he added, glancing at me over his shoulder.

I took Riven and Diana by their hands, leading them over to the side as we waited for Leticia to return.

"Where is Rengar?" Riven whispered, clinging to my side.

"He never left" I said, gesturing at the air on the other side of the path.

"Good observation summoner" he growled, still invisible.

"Oh" Riven said, waving at him.

The door to the inn swung open and an overly drunken man stepped out, falling flat on his face.

He looked up at us, trying to peek under the hood of Diana.

"Keep moving buddy" I said, pointing down the path.

He picked himself up, and scurried off down the road.

"Do you think he saw me?" Diana asked.

"Hopefully not" I replied

The door pushed open again this time to show Leticia, she had three keys in her hand.

"Why only three keys?" I asked.

"You, Diana and Riven in one, Leona and Pantheon in another and Ethan and I in the last one."

"It's fine Seth" Diana said, taking one of the keys out of Leticia's hand.

We entered the empty Inn, Leticia pointed to some stairs on the other side of the room. Briskly walking through we avoided the drunken men that seemed to litter the floor time to time and ascended the building.

Leticia walked to the third door in the corridor, inserting her key into the lock and twisting it.

"You room is across from mine, and Leona/Pantheon's is just behind you." She said, entering the room and closing the door.

Diana walked to the door, putting the key in and pushing the door open. Inside was two beds, two king sizes with a small bathroom extending off the side. Riven rushed past me, falling backwards on the bed to the left and groaning. I chuckled and sat on the other bed, untying the laces on my boots and lying back as well. Diana shed her cloak, placing it on the rack beside the door and joined me on the bed, laying her head in the nook of my neck.

I crawled up the bed, resting my head on the pillows and closing my eyes. Diana soon joined me, wrapping her arm across my chest. I snuck an eye open and looked over to see Riven already asleep, curled into a ball on the bed.

I closed my eyes again, falling asleep gradually to the sound of the wind against the window.

_Thud, thud… thud._

* * *

I dreamt of walking through a field of silver grass, the moon shining directly on me. I felt powerful, like magic was flowing through my veins. I looked over at the tree line beside me, a pair of icy blue eyes were looking back. All of sudden I couldn't move, the silver grass around me started to shrivel and die, the tree's wilting as the life was sapped from them.

"What are you?" I yelled at the eyes as they approached through the trees, gradually getting bigger.

"I" it said, It's voice a deep rumbling sound.

The darkness started to fade, the blue eyes receding back into a cloaked figure.

The figure lifted its hands up, pulling the hood back, laughing.

"I am you"

* * *

Ending Author Note:

Hot damn that took me a while to write, this was actually 4,000 words in total. It's probably nothing to some of the stories other people write (vOceanic being one) but gets pretty heavy after a while.

I hope you guys enjoy, and whether you've been reading since when I started months back or just starting now I'd really appreciate any form of feedback, whether it's positive or negative, so long as it's constructive. You can either leave a review or send me a PM, I'm committed to becoming a better writer (taking writing courses as well) so that I can write even better stories!

That being said, I'm not forcing you to review, but if you enjoyed the story leave a favourite/follow if you'd like to see more, the next chapter should be out in the next few weeks depending on how I go with schooling commitments.

Cheers.


	13. Chapter 12: Inside The Fire

**Author's Note: I seem to be on a bit a roll here, I kind of want to re-vamp the whole story but at the same time I really need to get into the thick of it.**

**So for now I'm going to release a few more chapters, then go back and start completely re-making the first few. They're most likely going to gain 1000 words each, so it explains the whole backstory a little better.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12:**

The smell of burning filled my nostrils as my eyes shot open, I scanned the room to see smoke sputtering out from underneath the door. To my surprise Riven had actually transferred over to our bed, laying just behind as she clung to my back. I was essentially sandwiched between them. I carefully removed myself from their grasps, walking over to the door and opened it. To my horror I was met by a wall of flames as it zipped across the walls, charring the wooden structure.

"Diana! Riven!" I yelled, turning around to see Riven stirring, whilst Diana remained motionless.

"Why are you yelling Se-"she said, stopping mid-sentence as she saw the haze of smoke flooding the room. I ran over to Diana, shaking her in an effort to wake her up. To no avail, she remained unconscious.

"We need to get her out of here Riven" I said as I placed my arms underneath Diana's body, picking her up. Riven nodded, grabbing Diana's weapon and heading for the door.

"Seth, we can't get out that way" She said, covering her eyes from the smoke that engulfed the hallway.

"Then we'll make another way" I said.

"Barrier!" I yelled, the blue shield enveloping Riven and I.

"Ready?"

"Yup" Riven replied, hefting the khopesh in her hand.

I ran head first at the side wall, the shield slightly denting the wood on impact as we pummelled through, splintering the wall as we came crashing into the room next to us. Luckily it was empty.

As I stood up from the floor I could hear the whole building creak as the fire ate away at the inside. Before I could react the floor beneath us snapped, the wooden planks cracking under the weight and I only just managed to grab a hold of one of the support beams before falling, holding Diana's arm with my other hand. I could feel my hand slipping when Riven rushed to me, grabbing me and attempting to pull us up.

"Seth!" I heard a voice call from underneath us, looking down I could see Ethan with his arms stretched up.

"Drop her down to me!" he said, waving his fingers.

"Ok!" I shouted as I slowly slid my grip down Diana's arm to her hand, then let go. She fell a short distance and landed in Ethan's arms.

"You need to find Leticia Seth, she's still up there. I can't put out the fire, it's been infused with magic!" he yelled, carrying Diana outside.

Riven pulled me back up.

"Here" she said, passing me Diana's weapon.

"Thanks, I guess" I replied, twirling the weapon curiously.

"We need to find Leticia" I said, gesturing to the door.

Riven pulled the door open, revealing that the flames had turned to green, the fire flared up and she fell backwards against me, shivering.

"It's…" she whispered, clasping her head with her hands.

"I can't Seth. I can't go out there." She said, rocking back and forth.

"Hey Riven" I said, clasping her firmly on the shoulder.

"It's ok, I'm here for you" she turned around, hugging me tightly. I went back to the hole in the floor and stuck my head down.

"Ethan!" I called out, getting no response I went to call out again.

"Pipe it down summoner" came a growl from beneath, Rengar looked up.

"Rengar, can you catch?" I asked.

"Can I catch? I am no pet summoner I will not "catch" anythi-" he was stopped mid-sentence as Riven fell into his arms.

"Thanks" I called out to him, getting a grumble in response.

Turning back around to the door I could hear crying faintly over the crackling of the fire and the creaking of wood. _Leticia._

"Barrier!" I started walking towards the fire slowly, testing out the shield held up against the flames. As soon as the blue bubble came into contact is started to sizzle, but remained intact. Braving the odds I jumped through the fire to the room across the hallway just as the room behind me started to erupt into flames. _Leticia's is the next room over_.

"Barrier" I said again, but this time nothing happened. _Damn cooldown._

I placed my hands on the wall, pressing it to see how thick it was. To my surprise it was thicker than the wall I had broken through just before.

"Here goes nothing" I fuelled some mana into my fist, turning the knuckles into a light blue. As soon as I ran out of mana to fuel it I threw a punch at the wall. The frame of the wall shook and a small dent was left in the centre.

"Dammit!" I yelled, shaking the pain from my fist.

"Seth?" I heard from the other side of the wall.

"Leticia!" I yelled, banging on the wall.

"I can't put the fire out" she replied, sniffling.

"I know, it's infused with magic"

"It's coming Seth!" she yelled, pounding the wall.

I punched the wall again, only a miniscule amount of mana infused into the punch. It barely furthered the dent. I punched the wall again and again, my knuckles reduced to a messy pulp of blood. Letting out a blood curdling yell I hit the wall one last time, a light blue glow emanating from my hand. My hand shot through the wall, wood chips scattering the floor. I ripped my arm out, looking through the hole to see Leticia's worried face.

"Seth!" She yelled.

I looked on in horror as her robe caught fire, she started screaming and rolling on the floor.

"**NO**" I yelled, creating another hole in the wall, this one much larger. Then another, eventually I could fit my torso through the hole. Looking at the floor I could see Leticia, unconscious as the fire raged around her. Her robe was on the floor beside her, the purple colour now turning black. Squeezing the rest of my body through the gap I kicked her robe to the side, avoiding the fire and picked her up. She was littered in burns and scratches.

The fire surrounded us, flickering dangerously close as I held her tightly to my chest. In a last ditch effort I conjured a makeshift Iceborn gauntlet. Sliding it onto my hand and slamming the ground. The icy spell expanding outwards, touching the flames and sizzling away.

"Fuck" I said, as the ice somehow caught fire and the fire raced towards us until it was just under my boots. I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. But it didn't come, when I re-opened them the fire was slowly receding, as if backing away from me. Taking a step forward the fire made space, not daring to touch me. It tried to reach up and grasp Leticia, I slapped it, causing it to wilt and fall back. _The fire is alive…_

Making my way to the staircase I descended through the flames. When I reached the bottom level I could see the charred burning flesh of dead patrons in the bar, carefully stepping over the corpses I made my way outside the building.

When we got outside I could see Ethan bending over Diana, wrapping bandages around her arms. Leona sat beside Riven, comforting her while Pantheon and Rengar watched the approaching mob. Running over to Ethan I laid Leticia beside Diana, Ethan took a look at Leticia and his face instantly paled.

"Where is the one who calls himself Seth!" one of the mob called. Looking over I could see Rengar looking at me. I cupped Diana's cheek, leaning in and kissing her on the forehead before heading over to see what the commotion was.

"What's the problem" I asked, placing a hand on Pantheon's shoulder.

"You need to come with us" the commander we had met earlier said, smiling menacingly.

"And why would I go with you?" I asked, lowering Pantheon's hand as his went to raise his spear.

"Because you started this obscene fire!" He said, gesturing at the raging green flames behind me.

"I didn't light that fire"

"Then why don't I believe you, the very day a summoner shows up is the day that a _green_ fire erupts in the inn _you're staying in_!" Yelled, getting a few "Yeah!" from the mob.

"What do you want from us? We didn't start the fire. Why would we start a fire that has injured our own?"

"I don't know, but as of now you're under arrest." He said.

"The summoner is going nowhere" Rengar growled, placing a claw on the hilt of his knife.

"Rengar, its fine." I said, stepping forward.

"Ethan, contact Vessaria" I said, letting the commander wrap ropes around my arm.

As the men dragged me into the mob I could hear Diana yell for me. As I turned around to try and get a look at her the mob blocked my view. Turning back around to the commander the last thing I could see was the wooden plank as it collided with my face, and my world went black.

(Warning, the rest of the chapter from here on out will be almost pure violence/gore/torture so if you dislike this kind of thing you can skip. I'll include a little bit of story at the end to read if you do skip this.)

I could feel the weak warmth of the sun on my face, squinting my eyes I looked up through the bars at the sun. I shifted my hand, a tight metal bar clasping around it, restricting my movement. I noticed the chain above me, I tried reaching up for it but it was just out of reach. The door opened behind me and I heard someone enter the room. I felt something cold and leathery resting against my shoulder, it snaked down my chest, looking down I could see it was a whip. Tensing my muscles I heard him laugh, as he walked around to my front, bending over and lifting my face to look at him. It was the commander from before, a smug look on his face.

"Despicable" he said, spitting on the floor.

"What do you want" I croaked, my throat desperately dry.

"You'll learn in due time" he said, standing up.

I strained backwards as his boot collided with my stomach, winding me. The area started to turn purple. I was looked up at him he hit me again, this time kicking me in the ribs, I heard a crack as sharp pain drove up my side.

"Oh my" he said, grinning. He stretched the whip in his hand, running it over the length.

"I'm going to enjoy this."

The first hit came shortly after, slapping down hard on my shoulder. I cried out in pain, tears stinging my eyes.

"You bastard!" I yelled at him, spittle hitting him in the face.

"Funny, that's what Diana said right after we knocked you out!" he said, yelling the last word as he whipped me again, the lash marking a bright red line across my face.

Three more lashes came in rapid succession, striking down my back as blood dripped from the wounds.

"Bleeding already." He laughed, grabbing ahold of my arm.

"This is going to hurt".

A loud crack echoed through the cell as he kneed my arm, bending it in the wrong directing and breaking it.

My eyes started to blur as I gradually bled out.

"I'll return tomorrow" I heard as the door closed behind me, my mind finally slipping into darkness again.

"Oi you!"

"Summoner!"

My eyes shot open, the previous pain limiting my movement. The men outside calling for me seemed to notice and began throwing rocks at my bare back.

"Look at 'im, he's a bleedin disgrace!" one of them yelled, eliciting a laugh from the other.

"Shoulda' seen wot we did to 'is little girly aye?"

I twisted my neck, shooting pain up my arm as I looked them dead in the eye.

"He's awake!"

"We should go give 'im a greetin'

The cell door swung open as the tub of lard entered the cell, followed by a small yordle.

"Wot should we do wiff 'him?" the yordle said as he grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling it up and looking me in the eye.

" 'ave some fun!" the fat one said as he kicked me in the back.

"Tell 'him wot we did to 'is girly!" the small said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"well, first off we stripped 'er down nice and bare" his boot thudded into my side as I grunted in pain.

"but don't worry mate" he said, tapping my cheek

"we fucked 'er nice and good for ya" he added as he hit me across the face, dislocating my jaw.

"she was hella' tight, I'll tell ya that." The small one squealed.

"Oh how she screamed!" the fat one roared, kicking me in the gut. My vision swim as I blacked out.

_(Switching to third person here)_

"Don't tell me he's out of it" he said, lifting Seth's face by grabbing a hold of his hair.

"Wot the fuck!" he yelled, letting go of Seth and stepping backwards into the wall.

Seth's face rose, his irises shining an icy, cold blue.

"You 'aid he couldn't use magics!" he roared at the small one.

"He can't! That's wot boss saids!"

The cell room begun to shake as Seth's skin convulsed, the skin ripping apart to reveal not flesh, but something demonic. The darkness underneath gave away nothing as sharp long claws emerged from his hands. He slowly rose to his feet, an unworldly demon, as dark as the abyss. The only light in cell was being emitted through his eyes, the deep blue judgement scanning the room. The guard in front of him screamed, drawing the icy gaze towards the sound. A claw reached out slowly towards the shivering man, cornered and afraid he struck out, his fist flying towards the creature. It landed squarely in its chest, but collided harmlessly with the cold hard surface. The claw penetrated the guard's skin, lifting him up as the claw dug inside his flesh, blood pouring from the holes. The man's screams were subdued to a wet gargle as the life left him. The smaller guard made a run for the exit only to trip and fall, when he looked up he saw the steely gaze locked onto him, and he screamed.

The other guards stationed outside heard the yells, grabbing their weapons and rushing to the entrance. Two ran inside first, disappearing into the dimly light halls. After a while, the clang of metal was heard and a helmet came rolling out of the hallway, stopping just at the other guard's feet. One of the guards bent down, picking up the helmet and taking a step into the hallway, he peered around the corner and was all of a sudden pulled inside, yelling. Two of the guards bolted instantly, dropping their weapons and sprinting away from the entrance. One guard stood, paralysed as his shakily held his weapon at the ready. The lights in the hallway went out, dropping the room into darkness. The last guard looked up from the floor and straight into the deep blue eyes staring at him.

With a final yell he thrust the spear forward, piercing something. A menacing laugh echoed off the walls as the spear was pulled deeper into the beast, drawing him closer until the eyes were just in front of his face. He could feel it breathing on his face, liquid started to drip down his leg and collected in a pool on the floor, the beast seemed to notice, looking down and snorting. As fast as it had appeared, it was gone, leaving the guard standing in a puddle of his own urine.

**The Gallows**

"This _weakling _has betrayed his brethren and has instead chosen to side with the pathetic summoner!"

The crowd surged forward, shouting and jumping to get a look at Pantheon with his head in the guillotine.

"Should we, as the Rakkorian people, stand by idly by this hooligan makes a mockery of our strength?" The commander yelled, kicking Pantheon in the head to prove his point.

"I will split your skull open" Pantheon raged on, pulling on the ropes that restrained his arms with the full might of his body.

"You are nothing but dirt on the bottom of my boot." The commander spat, walking off the platform and towards his quarters, a devilish grin plastered across his face.

The crowd started to chant, a tall muscled man stepped up onto the stage, and a black mask covered his face, showing only the eyes as they looked down at Pantheon in condemnation.

"Any last words, artisan of war." The executioner stated, grabbing a hold of the rope and tightening his knuckles around it.

"I love you Leona!" He shouted, over the wild crowd.

The executioner snorted, unhooking the rope and releasing it. The steel blade was released as it fell down the shaft, towards Pantheon's exposed neck.

**Commander of the walls quarters**.

Leona lay strapped to the bed as she heard a faint cry from outside.

"_I love you Leona!"_

"No!" She screamed, pulling on the restraints as tears poured down her face.

"Pantheon!" She roared, struggling to free herself, the taut leather wrapped around her arms and legs didn't budge an inch as she writhed in pain, sobbing and shouting incoherently. Before long she gave up, collapsing onto the bed, her auburn mane messily strewn across her face.

The door in front of her slowly opened and someone slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind them.

"I'll kill you!" Leona roared, shouting vulgar phrases at the person.

"But my goddess, you are simply too good for the likes of him" the commander pleaded, stepping out of the shadows and into the light.

"Soon my lovely, you will learn to love" he said, kneeling down in front of the bed and caressing her thighs lovingly.

"Don't you fucking touch me!" she spat at him, writhing around on the bed in disgust.

The commander ignored her pleas, caressing his way up her body. He reached her face, cupping the tear sodden cheek.

"You are simply divine" he whispered, gripping her curves tightly.

"I am going to mur-"she spat before he descended on her, mashing his face into hers as he forcefully kissed her. His tongue poked at her mouth, she opened her mouth briefly before biting down, drawing blood.

"Oh my lovely! I must have you!" he shouted, he gripped her tunic tightly, tearing the weak fabric easily as her midriff was exposed. Her breasts came fully into view, the pink tips hardening from the exposure. He caressed her stomach lovingly, a hand in each direction up and down her body.

"Don't even you dare." Leona screamed, her cheeks bright red as she twisted from side to side, attempting to dislodge his grip.

The commander took his hands off instead pulling his belt buckle off and dropping his pants.

"You are my champion of the sun now" he declared, standing proudly at the foot of the bed dressed in his boxers. He made to take off the rest of her clothing before a cold mountain breeze blew through the open window.

"Blasted weather" he muttered, moving to close the window. Reaching his hand outside the window he clasped the metal handle and started to pull.

"Come on you stubborn bastard." He grumbled, struggling to close the window. The commander felt a sharp pain strike up his arm as the window gave way, the momentum pushing him to the floor as he clutched his appendage.

The commander rose his arm into the light, the hand had been completely removed, leaving nothing but flesh and frayed nerves at the end. Blood trickled down his arm, soaking his sleeves. Behind him Leona froze, looking at the commander's missing limb as it lay on the bed beside her, the fingers twitching.

The commander looked back up at the window past his arm, two blue eyes looked back, unblinking. He scrambled to his feet, holding his dismembered limb against him as he backed up to the wall and whimpered. An unworldly roar rocked the building, causing the glass window to shatter as it rained on the fallen man. He rose his good arm up to cover from the falling shards.

When the glass finally settled the commander dropped his arm, looking up and into the demonic gaze that bore through him. He scrambled to his feet, backing up until he was against the wall. The creatures tore through the wood that surrounded the window. It stepped inside the building, the floor shaking under its weight. The room was filled with the pathetic whimpering of the commander and the shrill scrape of glass underfoot as the demon made his way to the commander, its gave never wavering.

"P-please don't hurt me!" the commander whined, dropping to the floor and curling into a ball. The creature snorted, standing at the feet of the commander. It reached down and picked him up roughly, slamming him into the wall like a ragdoll before leaning in close.

Leona strained to hear what the creature was saying as it whispered something to the commander.

"**WHERE IS SHE!"** It roared in a guttural voice, the sound emanating off the walls. _She?_ Leona thought, laying still on the bed. _Who is she? Leticia? Dian-_ she thought, her pupils dilating as she realised who the creature was.

The commander started to cry, turning his head away from the beast and looking at Leona with pleading eyes.

"I love you my godd-"he started to say before his neck was crushed, the creature clasping his head under his claws. A popping sound resounded as the commanders head was removed from his neck, the body falling limply to the ground. A thud sounded next as the head landed on the floor behind the creature, rolling slightly before coming to a halt.

"Seth?" Leona whispered, drawing the chilling glare onto herself. It approached the foot of the bed, staring down at her naked form. She could feel the raw magic emanating from the demon, Goosebumps advancing up her body.

"Seth it's me! Leona!" she pleaded, her restraints still in place. The creature raised its claw, ready to strike.

"NO SETH, PLEASE, IT'S ME! Leona…" she started to yell as the claw came down, slashing the ropes that restrained her arms. She looked up at the icy blue eye, seeing the pain behind him.

"**Diana" **it said

"I don't know where she is" Leona said, freeing her legs from the ropes.

"But Pantheon…" she said, tears filling her eyes as she collapsed onto the floor and letting out her emotions. She felt a claw rest upon her head as she looked up to see the blue eyes staring back.

The door burst open as Ethan rushed in, a sword in his hand and ready to strike.

"Ethan?" Leona sobbed, hiding her nudity.

"Leona!" he yelled, running forward and embracing her, she cried on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around him. She suddenly remembered, looking around the room to find that Seth was gone.

"Seth…" she whispered.

"Is a fucking badass!" Ethan finished, grinning at her. Leona stood shakily to her feet, wiping away the tears at her eyes. Ethan grabbed a blanket off the bed, wrapping it around her to protect her modesty. As they ran out of the room Leona looked down at her feet to see the commander's head resting on the floor. She pulled her hand out of Ethan's grasp and walked backwards.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She didn't reply, but instead ran forward and punted the head out of the window.

"Let's go" she said, leading the way out the door.

**The Gallows**

The silver lined blade shot down towards Pantheon's neck, only to stop within a hairs width of reaching it. Pantheon opened an eye, the crowd was angrily charging forward, he looked to the side as the executioner lay dead on the floor. He looked out past the crowd, a pair of eyes stared back. The lights surrounding the gallows started to extinguish one by one, slowly dipping the area into darkness.

The crowd looked around wildly when one of the mob screamed as they were ripped apart, the dismembered body falling over gracefully. The rest of the crowd jumped back, tripping over each other to avoid their demise. A haunting laugh echoed off the surrounding buildings as the people cowered in fear. A rushing sound filled Pantheon's ears, causing his head to jerk to the side. A black wave was descending from the rooftops like a tsunami. The people screamed in fear as it blasted them downwards. Pantheon had to close his eyes at the sight, yet miraculously, none of the black liquid touched him.

As the artisan of war opened his eyes again, the smell of burning flesh invaded his sense, causing his eyes to water and nostrils to shrivel up. The courtyard in front of the gallows was filled with wails of agony as the populace rolled around, black flames flickering off their forms and burning away the skin. The gruesome sight caused Pantheon to turn his head.

Pantheon realised that the flames had burnt away the leather straps restraining him. Allowing him to remove his head from the guillotine and stand up. He reached out a hand hesitantly to touch the fire, but as he approached it the flames backed away.

**Cell Block A**

Leticia sat on her bed in her cell, the musty stench of the unused room was thick in the air.

She lay back on the bed, expelling a cloud of dust into her face causing her to cough madly. She sneezed, covering her mouth and nose as the dust settled. The gate to the cell rattled as she looked up, one of the prison wardens was looking at her up and down, licking his lips as he brought the keys out of his pocket. Leticia sprang to her feet, fire in her eyes.

"On your knee's bitch" the warden spat, wiping his snot on the top of his arm.

"You wish" she returned, getting ready to hit him.

The guard brought out a large black rod, spinning it around before thrusting it at her, an electric charge shot out, hitting her in the shoulder as she fell to the floor, convulsing as electricity flew through her body. The guard walked toward the incapacitated body, undoing his belt buckle. A rope shot through the air, entangling the man's feet, tripping him over as he fell to the hard stone floor.

"Lesser creature" growled Rengar as he ripped the door of its cell. He approached the fallen man, taking his knife out of its sheath and bending down in front of him. The warden chose his time to strike, lashing out with the rod only for it to be pinned down by Rengars hand.

"Another piece for my collection" The sound of rasping steel woke up Leticia as she looked to see Rengar raising the knife. She gasped as Rengar plunged his knife deep into the man's back, twisting it and effectively severing his heart.

"Thank you" she said, laying her head back on the floor and exhaling heavily.

**Town Courtyard**

The moon finally shone through the darkness as the creature fell to its knees. Drained of energy the black armour started to recede, flesh broke through and the claws slowly retracted. He let out a cry of pain as his hair broke through its restraints and crimson seeped from his wounds.

Seth's body slowly lay on the cold cobblestone ground, the blue light dying in his eyes as his eyelids drooped.

_So tired…_


End file.
